Gas Station Scandal
by kacangpolongman
Summary: Baekhyun benci saat tubuhnya bereaksi diluar kuasanya. Benci saat otaknya terus memutar fantasi liar yang membuat benda ditengah selangkangannya semakin tegak. Benci karena objek fantasinya selalu orang yang sama. Benci saat ia harus mengakui, orang itu adalah— petugas pom bensin. [Yaoi ; ChanBaek]
1. Goodbye innocent mind

**This story contains: BoyxBoy/Yaoi/Sho-ai/BL/mature content; ****if you don't like, u can click back or close**

**Title: **Gas station scandal  
**Characters: **Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jongdae, etc.  
**Summary: **Baekhyun benci saat tubuhnya bereaksi diluar kuasanya. Benci saat otaknya terus memutar fantasi liar yang membuat benda dibuat selangkangannya semakin tegak. Benci karena objek fantasinya selalu orang yang sama. Benci saat ia harus mengakui, orang itu adalah— petugas pom bensin.

**© Kacangpolongman**

**[Chapter 1: **Goodbye innocent mind**]**

**.**

.

Fase tumbuh kembang anak terjadi pada saat mereka tidur di malam hari—tentunya dibawah batas umur yang ditetapkan sebagai saat berhentinya pertumbuhan, untuk Baekhyun itu mungkin 21 tahun. Lelaki berambut hitam itu masih setia terjaga walaupun jam menampilkan 11:00 PM di layar, padahal katanya ia akan mulai tidur lebih sore yang mana membuatnya akan tumbuh lebih tinggi.

"Aku masih delapan belas. Dua puluh satu akan datang tiga tahun lagi, tidak sedikit waktu yang bisa kugunakan untuk tidur lebih cepat nanti."

Byun Baekhyun, 18 tahun dan 'sedikit' memiliki masalah dengan tinggi badannya. Teman sekelasnya yang katanya turut prihatin dengan cobaan Baekhyun, Jongdae, memberinya saran untuk mulai mengkonsumsi susu sapi dan berolahraga. Baekhyun menurutinya, berterima kasih pada Jongdae untuk itu, ia merasa mulai meninggi, tapi satu hal yang masih belum bisa dipenuhinya adalah tidur di malam hari yang mana obat paling manjur dalam pertumbuhan, seperti yang dibacanya dari buku sains di perpustakaan sekolah. Kebetulan terbaca lebih tepatnya, karena sebenarnya si bungsu Byun adalah pemalas.

Sudah ratusan kali ia mencoba tidur tapi yang ada ia berakhir dengan membayangkan sosok-sosok mengerikan setiap ia menutup mata seperti hantu dalam _The grudge_, _The conjuring_, _The ring_, dan '_the_' lainnya yang membuatnya tak tahan untuk tinggal, jadi untuk yang keseratus satu ia tidak mau terjebak dengan ke_parno_annya. Ia menyingkap selimutnya dan mengambil _hoodie supreme_nya yang tergantung dibelakang pintu kamar, menutup pintu dengan perlahan takut-takut membuat kakaknya yang tidur di kamar sebelah terbangun karena ulahnya.

Entah sejak kapan tangga terlihat begitu mengerikan di matanya. Mengingat berapa banyak hantu di film horror yang selalu saja muncul di anak tangga membuat Baekhyun ngeri sendiri untuk berdiam lebih lama, jadi dengan kalut ia meloncat ke sisi tangga yang mana digunakan untuk pegangan dan mulai meluncur sampai akhirnya ia berpijak di lantai bawah. Ia mengelus dada lega akan keselamatannya lalu mengendap ke meja yang ada disamping televisi, mencari kunci mobil.

Dengan terburu, kaki-kaki pendeknya melangkah ke garasi setelah sebelumnya ia menutup pintu utama dan memperhatikan keadaan rumah yang sepi. Setelah mendapatkan tempatnya dibelakang kemudi mobil Bugatti veyron V-7 miliknya—Baekhyun mendapatkannya saat ulang tahunnya yang ke 17—ia memutar kunci dan meninggalkan rumah. Mencari tempat ramai.

Baekhyun berpikir klub malam tidak buruk, toh ia sudah punya tanda pengenal untuk masuk kesana. Tapi sesudah dipikir ulang, ia tidak mau kehilangan keperjakaannya saat ia bangun esok hari di kamar hotel atau apartemen seseorang yang tak dikenalnya. Jadi sekarang ia kembali dipusingkan akan kemana ia pergi.

Dimana tempat yang ramai diatas jam 9 selain tempat ber_rating_ dewasa? _Tidak tahu_.

Adakah café yang menyajikan susu stroberi hangat di malam hari? _Tidak tahu_.

Apa berkunjung ke rumah Jongdae malam-malam adalah ide yang bagus? _Tentu tidak_.

Pantai—_tidak, kau bukan pasangan sok romantis yang memiliki kencan di pantai. Tunggu, bahkan kau tidak punya pasangan!_

"_Heol_, aku gila bertanya pada diriku sendiri!" Baekhyun menjatuh-bebaskan kepalanya, berakhir di atas klakson dan menyebabkan pengendara mobil didepan mengacungkan jari tengahnya dari jendela.

_Cih, apa-apaan itu? Tangannya sudah keriput masih saja banyak gaya._

Bukannya harusnya kau merasa bersalah atau setidaknya malu, Baek? _You are such a lil' punk_.

Lampu berubah hijau, dia menginjak pedal gas, menyalip si mobil tua dan mendapatkan suara 'tiin' super keras dan panjang sebagai balasan. Baekhyun tertawa, "Orang tua sedang apa malam-malam? Mengurus pemakaman?" Teriaknya ke luar jendela dan diakhiri tawa overpitch yang membuat telinga siapapun yang mendengar akan berdengung. Orang tadi meneriakinya dan Baekhyun menolak untuk peduli.

Dia kembali fokus pada stirnya, kadang iseng menyuiti wanita-wanita seksi dengan pakaian minim yang tengah berjalan di trotoar dan yang ia dapatkan dari mereka hanya lirikan genit. Baekhyun suka itu, ia suka cara para jalang memandangnya dengan menggoda. Membuatnya merasa hebat dan keren, entah kenapa. Tapi Baekhyun tetaplah Baekhyun si 'anak baik', dia hanya akan menggoda dibalik panggung, karena kalau mendekat ia yang akan mendapat masalah. Dia cukup kapok tertangkap basah menonton video porno oleh Ibunya—dan saat itu kawasaki ninjanya ditarik begitu saja—yang sangat perfeksionis dan ingin sekali anaknya menjadi anak baik sampai akhirnya menikah dan pergi dari rumahnya.

_What a pretty long story about Bacon's innocent life._

_Beep beep_

Pesan dari Jongdae, Baekhyun mengernyit lalu memelankan laju mobil mahalnya dan akhirnya menepi di jalan yang dilewati cukup banyak pekerja seks dan pria-pria bersetelan formal dalam keadaan dari setengah mabuk sampai yang mabuk berat. Ternyata dia parkir di dekat klub. Ia mendesah, ia tak suka terlalu dekat dengan mereka.

"Oke, mari kita lihat apa yang Jongdae punya sampai mengirimi ku pesan di jam tidurnya."

'_datang ke rumahku, eomma sedang menginap dan aku punya film bagus_.'

Baekhyun menyeringai, _how lucky_! Dengan cepat ia mengetik balasan _'aku kesana,'_ dan mulai melajukan mobilnya ke rumah Jongdae yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Ia menyalakan radio dan suara empuk Brian Mc Knight memenuhi pendengarannya, ia ikut menggumamkan nadanya tanpa tahu apa lirik yang ia lantunkan.

Ia menggeser layar, menelpon Jongdae dalam nada panggil ke empat, dia mengangkatnya. "Aku diluar."

"Senang mendengarnya," Jongdae menjawab enteng, Baekhyun mendengus.

"Dimana aku harus menyimpan mobilku?"

"Kau bawa mobilmu?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, "Lantas apa? Jalan kaki ke rumahmu?" lalu dia mendengar Jongdae tertawa bodoh.

"Ya ya, kau bisa lihat taman Ibu kosong,"

"Kau yakin Ibumu akan baik-baik saja saat tahu tanamannya terlindas ban mobil?" Baekhyun menatap ngeri.

"Aku rasa. Tidak peduli, cepat dan masuk! Aku di kamarku."

Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya sebentar setelah meletakkan ponselnya di dasbor. _Jongdae temanku, aku harap Ibumu mengerti kalau aku butuh tempat parkir_. Dan dengan begitu, habislah riwayat tanaman peliharaan Nyonya Kim dibawah kasarnya permukaan ban mobil si manis.

"Jongdae? Yuhuuu.." Baekhyun membuka pintu dan menemukan Jongdae sedang memasukkan kaset kedalam _DVD player_, ia menyeringai. "_Hey dude_, senang bertemu denganmu di jam tidur seseorang." Ia mengejek dan lelaki yang lain hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Uh oh, aku tersindir disini." Baekhyun terkekeh lalu membanting tubuhnya di kasur Jongdae, membuat sahabatnya mendengus.

"Kau tidak berencana membuat kasur ku ambruk 'kan?" Jongdae bertanya malas dan yang lebih tua hanya tertawa kekanakan, "Aku akan mulai filmnya."

Baekhyun membenarkan duduknya di single bed sahabatnya, meraih guling dan memeluknya erat, "Jadi.. film apa itu?" Dia bertanya pada yang lain dengan penasaran.

Jongdae menyeringai, "Kau akan menyukainya, Baek."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan memberikan fokusnya pada tv, Jongdae menyeringai lalu menekan tombol _play_ di remot yang ia genggam. Video dimulai, di _scene _pertama Baekhyun mengernyit meyadari posisi aneh dari aktor-aktor di dalam film, ia seperti mengenal posisi itu. Ketika lelaki yang lebih tinggi mendorong si rambut hitam ke kasur dan menciumnya, mata Baekhyun melebar.

"Yah Jo-Jongdae! _What the heck is this_?" Dia berteriak, menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan guling yang ia peluk.

"Apa yang salah? Ini film."

Baekhyun menatap Jongdae dengan mata basah, "Film apa? Yadong—oh maksudku, YAOI?"

"Well, aku kira kau gay. Jadi.. aku langsung memainkannya." Jongdae mengangkat satu alisnya, Baekhyun menggeleng kuat.

"B-bukan! Bukan itu maksudku, y-yeah aku biseks, aku pikir. _But fuck Jongdae_! _It's Blue film_! _Porn_!" Baekhyun menjerit layaknya gadis setelahnya.

Jongdae menatap sahabatnya bingung. "Hum, _it is_."

Baekhyun bergumam tak percaya, "Bagaimana bisa kau begitu tenang?"

"Kenapa? _It's just blue fim_, _bro_. _Real guy watch this_."

"_No no no no_, eomma bilang menonton film itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan kita!." Lelaki di dalam film mendesah dan mengerang dengan liar dan saat itu juga Baekhyun merona. "_P_-_please_ matikan _DVD player_nya, Jongdae."

"Tidak mau." Jongdae lalu duduk disebelah Baekhyun di ranjang. "_What your mom said was bullshit_, Baek."

Baekhyun melotot, "HUH—"

"Tonton saja, kau akan dapat pelajaran penting dari sini."

"Tapi-"

"Tidak dengar?" Dengan dingin Jongdae bertanya.

Baekhyun menatap Jongdae dengan _puppy eyes_nya, tapi Jongdae tidak sepenuhnya peduli. Jadi Baekhyun dengan berat hati menurunkan guling yang menutupi wajahnya dan menonton tv dengan ragu.

"Jongdae.." Dia mencicit.

"Ssh! Berhenti bicara dan dapatkan kenikmatanmu, Baek." Jongdae menyeringai.

_Eomma, maafkan aku yang akan ternodai ini!_

"_**Aah, there! Ohh- fuck you, Kris! Cummh.."**_

"_**Zitao-ahh.."**_

.

RIP  
Byun Baekhyun's innocence.

.

To be continue~

* * *

.

**a/n:  
**hi, sukro is back-_- new fic huhuhu, abis puasa belom dapet pencerahan buat tobat nih ngehehe~ and, jashujanextrastorywillupdateassoonaspossible! Dikit lagi selesai /kedip-kedip/ makasih buat mamaku, realkkeh, semangatku lanjutin epep:'D

maaf kalo yang bagian mendekati akhir rada aneh/atau emang aneh/ bahasanya, karena yah.. sukro ga langsung nulis pake bahasa -_- entah kenapa akhir2 ini ngetik pake bahasa malah buat sukro gadapet ilham(?) jadi yah, maap. Maap juga kalo banyak typo, udah maklum kan harusnya? /slapped/

Belom terlalu telat kan kalau sukro bilang mohon maaf lahir dan batin~~~ now we can eat and drink properly KYAAAAHHH~~(?)

Uyeh terus siapa aja nih yang nonton TLP INA tanggal 6 bulan 9 nanti?;3/_demen bgt sukro nyebutin angkanya_/ kalo sukro sih masih dalam teori ekspektasi/?/ nonton atau ngga nontonnya tergantung temen nih, kalo gaada temen gabole TAT ada yang mau nemenin sukro mungkin? (readers: **amit-amit**) FINE. SUKRO NGAMBEK... . _psst daddy berkumis tipis ultah lho hari itu kkk~ _/gananya./

*****Sedikit penjelasan soal baek yang diatas diceritakan polos/oke/: jadi disana terketik*ea* baek pernah nonton b0kep trs motornya di ambil mamake, nah waktu nonton ama chen dia jadi alim, itu tuh sebenernya baek waktu ketauan ibunya baru nonton awalnya doang, yang kuda2(_oke_.) doang.. Jadi belom sempet tercemar. OK, segitu aja. Ini author note udah ngalahin tembok china kali ya.

**PM/Review/fav/follow jsy? :***


	2. Because of Jongdae

**Characters: **Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jongdae, etc.

**© kacangpolongman**

.

* * *

**[Chapter 2: **Because of Jongdae**]**

* * *

Baekhyun menarik napas dalam-dalam, mengambil kendali penuh terhadap dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak akan pernah melupakan kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu. Ya, sampai mati pun ia akan ingat. Itu sangat keren! Suhu tubuhnya naik tanpa dipinta, telinganya dua kali lebih sensitif dari biasanya, apalagi tubuhnya, ia harus mengakui tidak pernah ia merasa segini 'hebat dan keren', bahkan menggoda para wanita jalang saja jauh dari nominasi.

Film porno itu menakjubkan!

Jongdae tidak bercanda untuk itu, buktinya dia benar-benar terpuaskan. Sekarang pukul 1:24 AM dan ia masih belum bisa terlelap pasca klimaks yang dia dapatkan dari masturbasi pertamanya. Efeknya masih begitu terasa, kakinya masih lemas dan napasnya juga memburu ditambah wajahnya yang merona tak karuan. Saat Baekhyun melirik Jongdae, ia mendapati lelaki itu sudah terlelap dengan wajah keenakannya.

Apa Jongdae sering melakukannya? Mengocok, mengelus, mengurut.. penisnya sendiri?

Ia terdiam akan pemikirannya. Apa ia akan berakhir seperti Jongdae? Beronani di tengah malam saat orang-orang 'baik' harusnya tidur dan bermain-main dengan mimpi? Serius? Ibunya akan memenggal kepalanya jika ketahuan! Yah.. mungkin Ibunya bisa tidak tahu, tapi kakaknya itu jahat! Dia senang melihat adik kecilnya kena damprat orang tuanya. Baekhyun mendengus mengingat nama Baekbeom yang menari-nari di pikirannya.

_Huh, Baekbeom si tua dua puluh enam yang hobi mengadu itu pasti senang kalau tahu aku tidak ada di kamar sekarang!_

Baekhyun menarik selimut pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur, Jongdae yang berada di sisi lain ranjang terjatuh ke lantai karena pergerakan si rambut hitam dan saat itu juga sepasang mata itu terbuka, merah, dan terlihat lelah.

"Baek!"

Yang dipanggil hanya merengut dibawah hangatnya selimut yang bagian atasnya sudah ternodai oleh sperma keduanya. Baekhyun hampir saja benar-benar tertidur sebelum Jongdae dengan beringas menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya ke marmer dingin. Baekhyun ingin memaki tapi ketika menyadari Jongdae berada diatas tubuhnya, ia membeku. Jongdae menatap Baekhyun dari mata ke mata dengan tegas, tidak ada senyum ataupun cengiran di wajahnya, dan saat itu berpikir Jongdae terlihat tampan. Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun memerah.

"H-hey, menyingkir!" Kata Baekhyun galak, tapi Jongdae masih sama, terlihat jahat dan dingin. Baekhyun berpikir apa mungkin Jongdae berkepribadian ganda, mengingat Jongdae adalah orang yang menyenangkan dan berisik, tapi apa yang terjadi sekarang?

Baekhyun terlihat ragu dan saat itu juga Jongdae bangkit dari ranjang, berjalan ke kamar mandi dan memutar knop, tapi sebelum ia menghilang dibalik pintu ia berkata, "Pulang, Baek. Ibu akan datang pagi ini dan aku tidak mau mendengar laporan darimu tentang Bibi Byun yang memarahimu."

Suara Jongdae pagi itu terasa berbeda, dingin tapi menghangatkan. Baekhyun menolak untuk peduli lebih lanjut dengan perasaan aneh yang dirasakannya, jadi ia hanya mengangguk lalu membenarkan letak celananya, mencari kunci mobilnya juga kunci untuk membuka pintu kamar.

"Jangan lupa bereskan kamarmu, _dude_!" Ia berteriak sebelum pergi menjauhi kawasan kamar sahabatnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuknya mencapai mobilnya yang terparkir di halaman rumah Jongdae. Ia terperanjat saat menemukan dua orang yang tengah melakukan scene layak sensor, mereka di sebrang rumah Jongdae, di pekarangan rumah yang terletak di sebrang rumah sahabatnya, di depan mata(yang sudak tidak)polosnya! Dia hampir memekik tapi ia menyadari itu bukan hal yang bagus, jadi Baekhyun hanya memperhatikan apa yang mereka lakukan lamat-lamat.

Mereka ciuman. Baekhyun meneguk liurnya, itu bukan ciuman biasa yang dilihatnya dalam drama jam 7 malam, itu ciuman yang melibatkan lidah!

Yang lebih tinggi mulai menjelajahi tubuh lelaki di hadapannya dan saat itu juga Baekhyun menajamkan mata dan telinganya, keren! Ia mendengar desahannya dari jarak sejauh ini! atau memang telinganya sangat sensitif untuk mendengar hal-hal seperti itu? Yang jelas ini yang pertama dia mendengarnya secara _live_! Desahan orang itu membuatnya merinding, gila!

_Apa aku bisa membuat orang merinding juga karena desahan ku?_, ia membatin sambil membuka pintu mobilnya, berencana untuk tidak membuat adik kebanggaannya bangun di pagi buta dengan menontoni dua sejoli itu. Akhirnya dia melajukan mobilnya dan mengendara sampai rumah dengan selamat, juga dengan kebiasaannya menggoda para jalang, sekarang jam 2:04 AM dan jumlah mereka tidak sebanyak tadi malam.

* * *

Susu setengah basi ini jelas tak mungkin berhasil melewati tenggorokannya, tapi Baekhyun terus mengaduknya dengan semangat. Dia dalam rencana balas dendam. Remaja itu ada di rumah dan keadaannya secara fisik baik-baik saja, kecuali mentalnya. Dia kalah cepat dari Baekbeom, kakaknya menemukan kamarnya kosong di jam 2 pagi tadi saat dia mau mengambil minum di _pantry_, dan saat itu Baekhyun tengah sibuk menyuiti wanita-wanita yang lalu lalang. Ibunya marah besar dan mengancam akan menarik persediaan stroberinya jika si bungsu mengulanginya, sekarang Baekhyun tertekan. Stroberinya tidak mungkin ia korbankan untuk menonton film porno dengan Jongdae, tidak, tidak akan lagi.

"Berapa tahun yang kau butuhkan untuk membuat susu?" Baekhyun terperanjat mendegar suara gemas Baekbeom yang datang dari arah taman belakang.

"Menurutmu berapa tahun yang cocok untuk itu?" sahutnya tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Dasar adik gila, senang stroberimu terancam keberadaannya?" Baekbeom menyeringai sambil mengibaskan poninya, Baekhyun memutar bola matanya jengah. "Omong-omong, terima kasih susunya, sayang." Baekbeom mencolek dagu adiknya dan seketika Baekhyun berpose pura-pura muntah dan melarikan diri ke kamarnya di lantai atas.

_Ancaman Ibu yang kudapatkan akan setimpal dengan sakit perut yang kau rasakan, _hyung_ku, sayang._

Baekhyun menguap, kamarnya yang tercat krem-coklat selalu membuatnya mengantuk di jam-jam tidur siang seperti sekarang. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang, menyamankan tubuhnya dengan kasur empuk di bawahnya. Dia berpikir kenapa tempat tidurnya tidak pernah semenyenangkan ini di malam hari, yang ada dia malah ketakutan akan sosok yang mungkin saja ada di kolong tempat tidurnya, ia bergidik lalu menutup mata.

Belum genap semenit dia terlelap, remaja 18 tahun itu kembali membuka matanya dan meraung geram. Ia hendak saja mendapat tidur nyenyaknya—dimana ia memang belum mendapatkannya dari sehari yang lalu—jika saja suara Baekbeom yang berteriak dan membanting pintu tidak benar-benar terjadi. Ia nyaris membanting pintu, namun setelah Baekhyun mendengar kata _'Astaga perutku sakit!'_ dari kakaknya, dia menyeringai senang.

"Bagaimana rasanya susu basi dengan obat cuci perut, hyung?" Baekhyun berteriak dari kamarnya.

Dan Baekbeom menyahut dari toilet, "Sialan kau! Ibu akan marah kalau tahu kau—ARGHH perutku!"

Baekhyun tersenyum, ia sudah mendapatkan balas dendamnya dan tidak ada alasan untuk tidak merasakan indahnya alam mimpi. Ia mencapai ranjangnya dan tertidur cepat sekali.

Saat ia benar-benar terlelap, ponselnya terus bergetar heboh di nakas tanpa ada satupun yang tahu.

* * *

.

.

_Beep beep_

_Beep beep_

Sulit bagi Baekhyun untuk mebuka matanya saat itu. Sungguh aneh rasanya membuka kode keamanan ponsel dan membaca pesan dalam keadaan setengah sadar, matanya menyipit mencoba mengartikan kalimat yang dibacanya, tapi saat sadar itu tidak mungkin dilakukannya tanpa menyalakan lampu, ia menepuk jidatnya. Kini kamarnya mungkin satu-satunya ruangan terang di kediaman Byun. Sekarang jam 10.54 PM dan si bungsu baru bangun saat anggota keluarga yang lain tengah terlelap.

Baekhyun punya jam tidur yang sangat panjang hari ini.

Dia melotot menyadari ada lebih dari tiga puluh panggilan tak terjawab di _logs_nya, dan semua dari nomor Jongdae. Panggilan terakhir tercatat pada pukul 6.17 PM dan Baekhyun yakin dia masih anteng mendengkur seperti anak anjing saat kembali ke aplikasi pesan dan mulai membaca beberapa pesan dari nomor sahabatnya.

'_Baekhyun-ah, Jongdae masuk rumah sakit, sayang.."_

'_Baekhyun-ah, dia terus mengingau namamu,"_

'_Baekhyun-ah.. bisakah kau datang menjenguk Jongdae? Bibi akan sangat berterima kasih!'_

'_Bibi sangat berharap kau datang, nak. Kalau kau mau, beritahu Bibi.'_

Laki-laki itu tampak heran.

Ia yakin sahabatnya baik-baik saja saat terakhir kali meninggalkannya untuk masuk ke toilet. Mungkin semuanya bisa dikategorikan 'baik-baik saja' kecuali Jongdae yang tiba-tiba terlihat keren diatas tubuhnya. _Hell,_ jangan ingatkan lagi! Itu mengerikan untuk diingat, sejujurnya. Baekhyun berjalan dengan cepat ke pintu tanpa peduli bau badannya yang cukup menyengat karena belum mandi hari ini.

Ia mengabari Bibi Kim akan kedatangannya nanti dan sebuah pesan datang dengan (sangat) cepat ke kotak pesannya. Baekhyun melirik sesaat informasi yang dikirim Ibu Jongdae sebelum menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Baekbeom. Lelaki 26 tahun itu tampak kelelahan dan juga kesal, tapi ketika melihat raut gelisah di wajah adiknya ia berubah khawatir.

"Hey hey, ada apa?" Suaranya terdengar parau.

"Jongdae masuk rumah sakit. Aku harus disana sekarang!" Baekhyun berbisik, takut membangunkan orang tuanya yang ada di lantai dasar.

"Kau bisa menjenguknya besok-"

"Tidak! Dia membutuhkanku, hyung."

Baekbeom terdiam mendapati Baekhyun yang berkaca-kaca, dia menghela napas. "Kau bisa kupercaya untuk pergi sendiri kan?"

Dia mengangguk mantap dan memeluk kakaknya erat, "Kau tahu, aku tidak benar-benar serius menginginkanmu diare." Dia mengatakannya lalu berlari penuh kewaspadaan ke bawah, mengambil kunci dan kembali berkendara di malam hari. Saat Baekbeom melirik jam di kamarnya, ia tersenyum tipis. Sekarang pukul 11.23 dan dia tahu, adiknya selalu pergi dengan mobilnya di jam segini.

Mobil Baekhyun bergerak cepat meninggalkan rumahnya. Ia tidak punya waktu untuk menyuiti jalang atau sekedar membuat kesal orang tua yang hobi keluar malam, sekarang Baekhyun benar-benar hanya peduli dengan pikirannya. Ia melewati jalan yang kemarin menjadi tempatnya ia mendapatkan uluran jari tengah dari manula (oke Baekhyun memang jahat, belum tentu dia benar-benar lansia), dia tidak memerlukan lampu lalu lintas di saat gentingnya, jadi saat lampu masih berwarna merah Baekhyun dengan masa bodohnya dia menyebrangi jalan dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata.

Suara klakson menyahut disana-sini tapi lelaki mungil itu tidak juga goyah untuk menambah kecepatannya, akan tetapi saat sinar merah-biru yang diikuti suara sirine mencapai inderanya, Baekhyun menjadi kaku.

"P-Polisi?" ia memekik ketakutan. "Duh, sejak kapan ada patroli diatas jam sembilan?" Suaranya bergetar, dia mau tak mau kembali menginjak pedal gas guna meloloskan diri dari surat tilang pihak berwajib itu, ia tidak punya banyak waktu untuk itu! Ditambah lagi ia tidak yakin dengan isi dompetnya!

Mobil polisi itu terus membuntuti Bugatti Baekhyun, membuat si pengemudi panik setengah mati. Mereka ada di jalan tol sekarang, dia sudah mencoba mengecoh kesana-kemari tapi polisi itu seperti tidak mau membebaskan mangsanya, dan sialnya Baekhyun baru menyadarinya saat polisi itu menyuruhnya menepikan kendaraannya.

"—sekali lagi, tepikan mobil anda atau kami akan mulai menembak." Kata si polisi dari pengeras suara.

Baekhyun melotot, "Polisi gila!" lalu dia menambah lagi kecepatannya sampai 125km/jam. Dia mencoba mati-matian mengecoh, dia mulai berpindah-pindah jalur tapi polisi itu cerdik berkendara dengan terus mengikutinya. Baekhyun hampir menyerahkan dirinya karena putus asa, namun saat menemukan petunjuk jalan yang bertuliskan 'Gwacheon 500m' ia kembali mendapatkan kepercayaan dirinya.

Si polisi sendiri agaknya kegirangan karena melihat targetnya mulai memelankan laju mobilnya juga ditambah terus menepi, jadi saat Baekhyun dengan ahli kembali mengecoh dan menambah kecepatan, ia tertinggal. Sedangkan Baekhyun memekik bahagia dibalik stirnya, ia mendapatkan jalurnya di jalan tol menuju Gwacheon dan sejauh ini ia belum menangkap keberadaan si polisi.

Baekhyun sampai di kota, ia pikir polisi itu pasti melihatnya berbelok di tol tadi jadi ia memutuskan untuk bersembunyi. Jalanan disekitarnya sungguh sepi dan ia mulai merasa takut. Sebuah tempat terang mengambil perhatiannya dan tanpa basa-basi ia menekan pedal gas dengan kakinya. Baekhyun menghela napas lega ketika mengetahui tempat itu adalah pom bensin, ia mengecek tangki bahan bakarnya dan menemukan panah hampir mencapai _E_.

"Selamat malam, tuan.."

Baekhyun melirik sebentar _nametag_ petugas yang menyapanya, "Malam, Chanyeol-ssi." Ia tidak peduli dengan tatapan gugup yang ditujukan padanya, mungkin dia segan untuk menjawab lebih lanjut karena namanya yang dipanggil begitu saja.

"Isi penuh." Baekhyun mencari dompetnya di saku dan mengambil beberapa lembar won. "Berap-"

Petugas pom bensin itu tersenyum agak kaku dengan wajah tampannya, sedangkan Baekhyun terpaku pada tinggi si petugas juga rambutnya yang cukup _stylish_ untuk seorang petugas pom bensin. Lelaki itu merasa sesuatu diantara kedua pahanya mulai menggembung saat melihat wajah si tampan mendekat. Sekarang ia bisa melihat dengan jelas fitur wajah si Chanyeol ini.

Matanya besar.

Dahinya seksi.

Hidungnya mancung.

Bibirnya tebal.

Telinganya lebar.

Tapi satu hal yang benar-benar menarik perhatian Baekhyun adalah selangkangannya. Ia yakin kejantanan Chanyeol pasti sedang tidur, tapi- bagaimana itu terlihat besar dimata (tidak) polosnya?

"Mau melewati malam dengan ngeseks denganku?"

Lalu kedua bibir itu bertemu.

"Nghh.. Chanyeol.."

.

* * *

To be continue

* * *

.

**a/n:**

YIPIE. Seminggu buat selesaiin ini, gimana menurut kalian? Sumpah sukro terhura liat reviewnya UHUHUHUHU. 40+ gapernah sukro bayangin buat chapter pertama sebenernya ;w; you rock, guys! Ini bisa dibilang apdet tercepet sukro, 1 minggu. Kurang keren gimana coba, biasanya kan berbulan-bulan #slapped

Sukro sebenernya udah buat target.. apdet tiap minggu, tapi yah.. sekolah hari pertama aja udah bikin saya mumet, duh. Jadwal saya sekarang tuh...nyampe rumah langsung tepar deh(padahal belajarnya aja belom banyak guru yang masuk). Jadi, saya sih usahain apdet setiap minggunya, doain aja saya sanggup :')

*'characters' yang terketik diatas akan sukro apdet perchapter, jadi kalian bakal tau siapa aja yg keluar nanti'-'b

**and for smut.. ready for it? kkk~

**PM/Review/Fav/Follow? X9**


	3. The Boy's Imagination

**Characters: **Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Luhan, etc.  
**Warn for this chap: **sex toys

© **kacangpolongman**  
**.**

* * *

Bibir tebal yang basah itu kini menyapu bersih kulit halus yang berada di bawah kendalinya, pria manis yang sedari tadi hanya mendesah kini semakin kelimpungan merasakan lidah si tinggi di dadanya. Baekhyun pernah membayangkan dengan siapa ia akan bercinta untuk pertama kalinya, dan saat ini pertanyaannya terjawab.

"Chanyeol, uhh hisap terus, sayang~"

Lelaki itu tak mendengarkannya dia malah dengan kasar membalik tubuh Baekhyun, membuatnya menungging dengan siku sebagai tumpuan, mereka melakukannya di jok belakang mobil Baekhyun. "Aku pemegang kendalinya, sayang." Chanyeol meniup tengkuk sensitif si mungil, membuatnya mendesah pelan menahan geli.

Chanyeol menjilat punggung putih Baekhyun denga rakus, menandainya disana-sini dengan _kissmark_. Dia turun kebawah dan menemukan sepasang benda kenyal sintal yang sungguh menggiurkan, tanpa menunggu lama dia meremas pantat Baekhyun membuat si pemilik mengerang keenakan. Puas melihat pantat yang tadinya putih itu kini memerah, Chanyeol mengambil bagiannya lubang anal Baekhyun. Membawa lidahnya bekerja membasahi garis pantat Baekhyun hingga sampai di _manhole_nya yang berkerut.

"Ssh, Chanyeol.."

"Ini akan nikmat, Baek."

Chanyeol melebarkan pantat Baekhyun dan mendorong penisnya yang panjang, keras, dan berurat menuju lubang surga itu. Dalam satu tarikan napas, keduanya menyatu.

"Ahhn.."

"B-baek?"

Remaja itu membelalak seperti melihat hantu begitu melihat Baekbeom tepat duduk disebelahnya dengan tangan yang menyentuh bahunya. "H-Hyung?" Lirih, hampir tak terdengar tapi Baekbeom cukup jeli untuk bisa mendapatkan maksudnya.

"Apa yang mengganggumu?" Baekbeom menatapnya dalam, dia membersihkan tenggorokannya sebentar sebelum berbisik. "Kau tahu, kau.. mendesah?"

Baekhyun sontak melotot dan menggeleng cepat, membuang jauh-jauh pikirannya tentang Chanyeol. Semuanya fana, Baekhyun tidak benar-benar mendapatkan seksnnya dengan Chanyeol semalam yang ada dia berakhir di toilet kamarnya sambil mendesahkan nama si tampan-seksi-Park dengan tangannya sendiri yang memanjakan membernya. Dan tambahan fantasi yang tidak-tidak di waktu sarapannya, catat.

Lelaki itu malu mengakuinya jadi dia hanya melanjutkan acara mengisi perutnya yang tertunda karena imajinasinya yang tiba-tiba meliar. Rasanya Baekhyun seperti remaja yang telat mendapatkan pubernya kalau diperhatikan. Tidak menyia-nyiakan waktunya ia bangkit dan berjalan ke meja tempatnya biasa menyimpan kunci mobil. Ia meraba-raba sekitar sebelum akhirnya sadar bahwa hanya terletak vas bunga disana.

"Mana kunciku?"

"Baekbeom pinjam mobilmu, sayang."

Suara Ibunya menyahut dari belakang, Baekhyun hendak memaki tapi ia ingat Ibunya bisa mengambil haknya kapan saja jadi dia hanya mengeraskan rahangnya. "Kenapa?"

"Mobilku masuk bengkel dan aku harus dalam keadaan baik saat bertemu _client_ nanti. Mobil, termasuk dalam keadaan baik yang harus kupenuhi." Baekbeom menyeringai seraya menepuk bahu adiknya. "Anggap saja bayaran atas susu basi dan obat cuci perutnya." Baekhyun bisa saja melakukan gerakan hapkidonya pada kakaknya, tapi eksistensi Ibunya begitu menganggu jadi dia hanya bisa menumpahkan sumpah serapahnya dalam hati.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Apanya? Kau tahu kita punya supir pribadi, sekarang kau hanya perlu pergi karena aku tidak mau adik kesayanganku terlambat datang ke sekolah." Baekbeom menaik-turunkan alisnya, Baekhyun menginjak kakinya cukup keras dan mengatakan aku pergi.

"_Mau melewati malam dengan ngeseks denganku?"_

"_Nghh.. Chanyeol.."_

Sial, sial, sial!

Bagaimana bisa semua itu hanya khayalannya saja? Baekhyun cemberut di kursi belakang mobil keluarganya lalu membanting pintu kesal. Si supir hanya bisa tersenyum maklum atas tingkah tuannya yang termuda, dia memilih menjalankan mobilnya karena ini sudah jam 6.28 AM.

Baekhyun membuang pandangnya keluar jendela, melamun.

"_Isi penuh." Baekhyun mencari dompetnya di saku dan mengambil beberapa lembar won. "Berap-"_

_Petugas pom bensin itu tersenyum agak kaku dengan wajah tampannya, sedangkan Baekhyun terpaku pada tinggi si petugas juga rambutnya yang cukup _stylish_ untuk seorang petugas pom bensin. Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun hanya terdiam menatap berbinar si petugas. Dengan pipinya yang agaknya merona._

_Chanyeol yang merasa risih dengan tatapan si rambut gelap akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyadarkannya, awalnya dia menggoyangkan tangannya di depan wajah Baekhyun namun karena nihil respon yang didapatkannya ia mencoba menusuk pelan pipi pria itu. Dan reaksi yang tak pernah dibayangkannya membuatnya tercekat._

"_Nghh.. Chanyeol.."_

_Si mungil tampak terkejut dengan perkataannya sendiri lantas dia menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya dengan wajah memerah malu dan gugup. Chanyeol sendiri ragu untuk bertanya jadi dia hanya menggaruk tengkuknya kaku. Pengendara dibelakang menekan klakson dan saat itu juga keduanya terlonjak._

"_Urh, ini uangnya. Kau bisa ambil kembaliannya." Baekhyun tersenyum grogi, begitupun Chanyeol. "_Well_, aku akan kembali lagi." Dan setelah itu Baekhyun menembus perjalanannya ke rumah, Jongdae bahkan sudah tak berbekas di ingatannya. Yang ia tahu hanya menuntaskan hasratnya yang tak terpuaskan hanya dengan sekedar beronani sendiri._

Lalu ia mengingat-ingat cara dirinya beronani semalam. Saat ia menggenggam kejantanannya untuk alasan nafsu untuk yang kedua kalinya, kakinya bergetar diawal bahkan ia hampir tidak bisa menopang tubuhnya sendiri. Berawal dengan elusan dan cubitan-cubitan kecil pada kulit penisnya, ia ingin mendapat lebih dari sekedar buaian setelahnya. Baekhyun saat itu memejamkan matanya dan menahan desahannya, sedangkan ia memanjakan membernya dan menata hatinya jika ia ketangkap basah sebagai dampak terburuk.

Ia merutuk bagaimana bisa Chanyeol membuatnya segitu frustasi hanya dengan berdiri dan tersenyum di sekitarannya, ia mendesahkan nama lelaki itu lirih saat ujung jarinya mengorek pucuk penisnya sendiri. Bagaikan terdapat listrik statis pada jari-jari lentiknya, bagaian manapun yang disentuhnya semua terasa seperti surga. Baekhyun klimaks saat kocokannya yang ke tujuh. Kenikmatannya sungguh membuat frustasi, _ia ingin lebih dan ia ingin Chany_—"Tuan, anda baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun dikejutkan dengan suara paman Shin yang memanggil namanya, mengekspresikan kekhawatirannya dengan suaranya juga wajahnya. Baekhyun melemparkan senyuman tipis lalu mengangguk meyakinkan. "Aku sekolah dulu, paman." Ia mengangkut tasnya lalu membuka pintu, saat ia bergerak sesuatu menganggunya. Kepalanya menunduk dan mendapatkan gembungan tipis di tengah selangkangannya.

"Oh, _fuck_."

Dia benci berimajinasi seperti ini.

* * *

Secarik kertas dan tinta pulpen tidak pernah menarik perhatian orang sepertinya segini banyak, karena ini untuk yang pertama dan Luhan benar-benar belum mengalaminya ia mencubit pipi sahabatnya gemas. Lebih dari menit-menit berartinya dilewati dengan hanya menunggu Baekhyun menyadari kehadirannya. Dan ketika mendapat perhatian Baekhyun ia mendengus.

"Kau mengacuhkanku."

Si Byun menyentil dahi yang lebih tua, "Itu kesalahanmu tidak menyapaku." Tangannya diletakkan diatas meja untuk menumpu kepalanya yang entah kenapa terasa berat, ia menenggelamkannya disana. "Kau tahu, aku nonton porno."

"Kau melakukan itu sebelumnya."

"Tidak tidak, maksudku semuanya. Itu yang pertama, dengan Jongdae." Luhan memekik sedangkan yang lebih muda semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya, "Aku masturbasi, dua kali."

Luhan mengelap peluh di dahinya sebentar, "Serius? Kau melakukannya? Siapa objeknya?"

"Hu-um," Baekhyun mengangguk lalu melanjutkan dengan wajahnya yang memerah, sesaat terdengar helaan napas. "Dia Park Chanyeol, petugas pom bensin di Gwacheon."

Rahang yang lebih tua jatuh begitu saja, Baekhyun menyimpulkan Luhan terlihat jelek saat itu. Si mungil mengangkat wajahnya lagi dengan rona wajah bahagia dia menengadah, membayangkan tubuh Chanyeol—dalam fantasinya. Tatapan sayu, telanjang dada, penisnya yang ereksi dengan dua bola kembar yang menggembung, tanpa sadar bagian tengah selangkangan Baekhyun makin membesar.

"_Hell_. Petugas pom bensin, serius?"

"Kau tahu, dia sungguh seksi. Penisnya besar, kurasa, aku tidak yakin." Lalu dia menoleh dan menatap luhan dengan senyum mesum. "Atau mungkin lebih besar dan panjang dari yang kubayangkan."

Luhan tersedak liurnya.

"Sejauh mana Jongdae meracunimu?"

Baekhyun berpikir lalu nyengir. "Tidak banyak. Hanya mengajak nonton dan mengajariku beronani."

"Astaga anak itu." Luhan mengusap wajahnya sekali, melirik Baekhyun lalu menyeringai. "Ceritakan Park Chanyeol dan nonton porno lagi, bagaimana?" Katanya setengah berbisik. Baekhyun berpikir sebentar, lalu mengangguk.

"Di rumahmu!"

Luhan menyetujui, "Omong-omong mana Jongdae?"

"_Dunno_—oh, DIA SEKARAT SEMALAM!"

"APA?"

* * *

Pandangannya menyisir keseluruhan ruangan dengan teliti. Tempat tidur besar, dua nakas, satu lampu tidur, Baekhyun mencurigai nakas yang satu. Tampak sangat bersih dan tertutup, tidak seperti setiap komponen kamar yang terlihat kacau.

"Kau menyimpannya di nakas, hyung?"

"Yap, _semua_."

Luhan mungkin tidak tahu seberapa takjub Baekhyun pada keberanian lelaki itu, menyimpan barang-barang dewasa di tempat seterbuka itu, dia butuh beberapa acungan jempol untuk lelaki berdarah china itu. Matanya beralih pada tirai tipis yang melambai terkena angin sepoi sore yang membuat ngantuk.

Baekhyun mengernyit, "Tetangga sebelahmu selalu begitu?"

Seakan mengerti Luhan mengiyakan tangannya masih sibuk membenahi kamarnya yang mana harus luas untuk kegiatan 'hebat' mereka selanjutnya. "Kadang dia memergokiku telanjang, rasanya seperti dia ada di jendela setiap saat."

Dia mengangguk, mengabaikan orang yang tengah duduk bersila di belakang pintu balkon yang sepenuhnya kaca dengan tatapan bak om-om mesum, dia menghadap kesini, ke kamar Luhan. Baekhyun bergidik ketika orang itu tersenyum padanya ketika ia menutup tirai. "Kau tahu, dia mengerikan." Komenan si mungil membuat Luhan mendengus.

"Dan menggelikan, tambahkan itu." Luhan mendapatkan suasana yang diinginkannya saat semua pakaian kotor dan sampah telah sirna, dia menyuruh Baekhyun duduk di bagian kosong lainnya diatas ranjang. "OK, kau tahu sekarang Jongdae tidak sekarat,"

Yang lebih muda mengangguk, "Dia demam berdarah. Maaf aku hanya terlalu panik semalam jadi tidak bertanya." Nadanya ceria, setidaknya mengetahui Jongdae tidak benar-benar sekarat membuatnya lega.

"_OK then, _bagaimana dengan Park Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun mengulum senyumnya mendengar nama itu. "Kau membuatku malu."

"..kau menyukainya?" Luhan bertanya ragu dan langsung ditolak keras dengan si mungil.

"Aku hanya.. terobsesi, mengerti? Aku tidak sepenuhnya gay sampai harus menyukainya segala. Lagipula petugas pom bensin, yang benar saja?" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya melihat ekspresi remeh dari Luhan. "Serius. Aku punya dua mantan pacar perempuan dan nol untuk pria, itu cukup jelas 'kan?"

"Kau bahkan menjerit ketika Yuuki menciummu." Luhan berargumen dan Baekhyun memerah karena malu.

"Aku hanya tidak cocok dengan blasteran jepang seperti dia," Baekhyun membuang pandangnya. "Lagipula suruh siapa menciumku duluan, dasar perempuan agresif." Dia bergumam dan membuat Luhan terbahak.

"Itu cukup jelas, kau butuh orang yang mendominasimu, Bukannya kau yang mendominasi."

Baekhyun mendengus, "Terserah!"

Luhan tertawa kecil, "_Okay_, kembali ke topik. Bagaimana bisa kalian bertemu?"

"Mudah saja. Ibu Jongdae menghubungiku semalaman. Jadi aku panik, aku melanggar lampu lalu lintas dan polisi mencoba mengejarku. Kami di jalan tol, dan saat aku mendapat kesempatan untuk kabur, aku melakukannya. Aku sampai di Gwacheon dan kami bertemu begitu saja."

"Wow, itu keren, Byun."

"Tentu. Jadi bisa kita menonton sekarang?"

Luhan menyeringai, "_Sure_! Pilih yang kau suka, sayang." Baekhyun melotot.

"Bolehkah?"

Dia mengangguk dan Baekhyun memekik riang, dengan terburu ia menghampiri nakas dan menarik laci paling bawah, saat itu Baekhyun tercengang. Ia mengambil satu benda aneh dari dalam, menjaganya tetap ditangan hanya dengan ibu jari dan jari tengah—terlihat tidak yakin untuk menyentuh. "Apa ini, Lu?"

Luhan berbinar. "Kau suka?"

Baekhyun mengernyit lalu menggeleng. "Bahkan aku tidak tahu apa ini."

"Itu _sounds_. Dipasang di uretramu."

"_W-What_?"

Luhan menatap Baekhyun datar, "Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu _sex toys_?" Baekhyun menggeleng cepat dengan wajah memerah.

"_I don't. So please tell me what_!" Katanya dengan nada antusias yang kentara, Luhan menahan tawanya.

"Saat _horny_, dan tidak ada yang bisa membantuku, juga dengan aku yang ingin mencoba sensasi lain selain batang yang diurut, diremas, dan lain sebagainya.. kami, tidak repot-repot pergi ke klub, yah ada juga, sih. Tapi untukku, aku menggunakan _sex toys_, untuk memuaskanku." Luhan mengambil salah satu remot yang disimpan apik dan bertuliskan, _urethral sounding control_. "Kau bisa coba."

Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya sebelum mengangguk, Luhan dengan cekatan menelanjangi bagian bawah yang lebih muda, saat menemukan kejantanan Baekhyun yang cukup tegang (dia belum menuntaskannya di sekolah) dia menyeringai pada Baekhyun yang terlihat kaku.

"Lu, kenapa benda itu terlihat mengerikan sekarang?" Baekhyun mencicit.

"Entahlah tanyakan saja pada penis mungilmu nanti." Dia berkata jahil seraya mengelus batang yang tersuguh didepannya, Baekhyun mendesah rendah, ini yang pertama untuknya seseorang memegang penisnya. "Bersandar." Titahnya dan Baekhyun menurut. Luhan kembali ke nakas dan mengambil borgol.

"L-Lu?"

"_It's okay B. Don't be afraid_." Luhan menaik-turunkan alisnya lalu mengunci borgolnya pada pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan _headbed_. Dia menggapai mainan yang sudal disiapkannya di depan uretra Baekhyun. Dia menjilat bibirnya menyadari Baekhyun terlihat begitu lemah sekarang. "Kau berpikir sedikit _blowjob_ tidaklah buruk?"

"A-Apa? Hey, jangan melenceng, bodoh!"

Luhan mendelik, "Cerewet. Sekarang kau hanya perlu menurut, mengerti?"

Baekhyun hendak protes dimana saat Luhan mengatakannya, tapi ujung lidah Luhan yang menggoda pucuk penisnya membuatnya lupa segala hal. Dia merintih, Luhan menggigit kulit penisnya dan ini benar-benar yang pertama untuk 18 tahun sepertinya.

Kenapa semua sahabatnya menyesatkannya?

"Ahhn, _stop it jerk_! Aku-emmh tidak punya banyak waktu sebelum Ibu mengamuk, sialan!" Dan dengan begitu Luhan melepaskan pekerjaannya dan berkata 'kau benar', dengan wajah polosnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku masukan ya~" Dia mengelus pucuknya, mata Baekhyun melebar sesaat lalu dia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan saat itu juga Luhan memasukan mainan berbentuk seperti suntikan itu kedalam uretranya.

"Unnghh! A-aah!" Baekhyun berteriak dan kedua tangannya mengepal.

Luhan mendorong mainan didalam uretranya naik-turun perlahan, membuat Baekhyun kelimpungan ditengah sakit sekaligus nikmat yang dia rasakan. Dengan tiba-tiba, Luhan menarik keluar mainan itu hingga tersisa seinci dan mendorong itu kembali dengan keras.

"Uwahh!" Punggung Baekhyun melengkung, matanya terpejam dan saat itu juga cahaya putih menusuk pengelihatannya, dia mendesah berat. Bayangan Chanyeol yang telanjang tiba-tiba menari dipikirannya.

"..wow, kau keluar begitu cepat, Baek. Bahkan aku belum menggunakan remot." Luhan menatap Baekhyun berbinar. "Haruskah aku menunda acara menonton kita dan mejejalimu koleksiku yang lain?"

"Tidak! Tunggu- Ahhn, Lu!"

Diam-diam Baekhyun berfantasi jika itu bukan Luhan. Chanyeol yang melakukannya. Jadi, dia hanya bisa menikmati setelahnya dengan bayang-bayang Park Chanyeol.

* * *

Luhan melirik Baekhyun yang terkapar tak berdaya dengan tangannya yang setia terikat. Ini sudah klimaks Baekhyun yang kesekian tapi Luhan masih penasaran dengan tubuh sahabatnya ini.

"Kau lelah ya?" Celetuknya tak berdosa.

"Kau idiot ya?" Baekhyun berkata ketus dengan suara paraunya yang jelas karena kelelahan. Luhan tampak berpikir sebentar sambil menatap kemeja sekolah Baekhyun yang tampak berantakan dengan cukup banyak sperma.

"Cairan itu membuatmu terlihat kacau."

"Jadi berhetilah membuatku mengeluarkannya, _dumb ass_!"

Luhan manggut-manggut, "Jadi kau butuh _cock ring_."

"A-apa? Bukan begitu maksudku- Hey!" Luhan menolak untuk peduli, dia mengambil kotak berisi cincin yang mana digunakan untuk membuat sperma tidak akan mengotori kemeja sahabatnya lagi. "Si-sialan, hey!" Dia menggerakan kakinya menolak untuk disentuh lebih lanjut, tapi Luhan tidak menyerah begitu saja.

Ketika dia mendapatkan waktu dimana Baekhyun lengah, dia meremas adik si mungil membuatnya kembali mendesah dengan wajahnya yang sayu dan merona. "Lu.. cukup.."

"Tidak. Kita buat kau tetap kering sampai keluar dari rumahku." Luhan mengelus batang Baekhyun yang bahkan tidak lebih panjang dari miliknya dengan gemas, dia mencubiti bagian-bagian yang terlihat memerah dengan semangat. Membuat penis Baekhyun kembali menegang untuk waktu yang bahkan Baekhyun tidak ketahui. Saat mendapati benda dalam genggamannya sepenuhnya tegang dan Baekhyun hendak orgasme lagi, dia memasang cincin itu di pangkal penis yang lebih muda. Membuatnya mengerang frustasi karena sakit.

"Nah nah, sekarang dengarkan aku, kau ingin ini semua berakhir 'kan?"

Dia mengangguk lemah.

"_Good boy_." Luhan mengusak surai hitam Baekhyun yang terasa lengket karena keringat dan tersenyum simpul. "Kau butuh mandi."

"Aku akan jika—"

"Tapi setelah dilihat ulang. Kau terlihat lebih seksi berkeringat begini." Luhan tersenyum lebar sedangkan Baehyun mendesah pasrah. "Oh Baekhyun, tahukah kau _cock ring _itu berbeda?"

"Bahkan aku tak tahu seperti apa mereka pada umumnya." Katanya ketus. Ia melihat kebawah, kearah selangkangannya dan menemukan penisnya yang merah lengkap dengan cincin yang benar-benar menyiksanya.

"Dia bisa mengeluarkan setrum."

Baekhyun mendengus. "Kau bercanda."

Luhan mengangkat kedua alisnya, menganggap jawaban Baekhyun itu meremehkannya, jadi dia meraih remot untuk si cincin dan menekan tombolnya. Baekhyun menjerit merasakan pangkal penisnya yang rasanya seperti disengat, saat itu dia menatap Luhan tajam. "Apa? Kau terlihat penasaran akan kebenaran ucapanku."

"Kau gila!"

Luhan menyeringai, "Begitu ya?" Lalu ia kembali memencet tombolnya.

"AHH!"

Lagi.

"Ohh- Lu! Cukup!"

Dan lagi.

"AHHNN!"

"Wow, berapa kali kau orgasme kering?"

Baekhyun hendak memaki lelaki itu ketika suara Ibu Luhan yang keras mengajak keduanya untuk makan malam, Luhan dengan terburu melepaskan borgolnya dan mencari baju untuk Baekhyun. "Jangan lepas cincinnya, aku akan bawa remotnya ke bawah."

"..sinting."

"Aku mendengarmu."

"Aaangh!"

* * *

Baekhyun turun dengan setelan rumahan milik Luhan, ia terlihat lebih segar setelah sebelumnya mandi dengan Luhan yang mengulur waktu mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun tidak bisa tampil dihadapan orang-orang dengan wajah kusut habis bermain _playstation_. Ia sudah menghubungi Ibunya dan kabar baiknya, dia tidak murka.

"Oh disini kau Baekhyun." Bibi Xi tersenyum lembut padanya, membuat Baekhyun membalasnya dengan senyuman yang sama manisnya. Senyum bibi Xi perlahan memudar ketika melihat gembungan di celana yang dikenakan Baekhyun—yang nyatanya Ibu Luhan tahu bahwa itu milik anaknya. Dia hampir bertanya ketika suara bel berbunyi menganggu fokusnya.

Luhan yang membuka pintu, dia kembali ke ruang tengah dengan keadaan saling merangkul dengan seorang pria tinggi yang Baekhyun cukup ketahui. Disebelahnya terdapat seorang pria mungil dengan mata bulat yang juga ia kenali.

_Oh My Godness!_

Ia yakin betul mereka pasangan yang membuatnya merinding di sebrang pekarangan rumah Jongdae!

"Baek, ini Jongin sepupuku dan ini Kyungsoo, pacarnya. Mereka yang memberiku mainan itu!" Baekhyun melotot.

"Uhm, hai?"

Dia benci Luhan dan kerabatnya!

.

* * *

To Be Continue

* * *

.

**a/n:**

wow, panjang banget ya. Kipas-kipas dulu ah. /ini ngomong sendiri kok/  
yeay! Finally I posted it, guys! *hooray*, maap banget ya minggu lalu ga apdet *sobs* ;-; ini juga baru beres...  
**Hey**, buat yang di chap kemaren udah ready buat smut.. yeah, I did it right? tapi maap yah malah LuBaek gini... sukro juga gatau, ini rada melenceng dari plot, sebenernya-_- maap juseyong~  
**And BIG THANKS to**good readers who left so much review for the previous chapter! I'm so happy kyaaaaah x'D  
segini aja de ya. Sukro besok udah ada TO aja *sedih* *GEGANA=Gelisah Galau Merana* #kacangin K.

**PM/Review/Fav/Follow? :***


	4. A Date?

**Characters: **Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jongdae, etc.

© **kacangpolongman**  
**.**

* * *

Kamar rawat dalam keadaan hening ketika Baekhyun membuka pintunya dua hari setelah ia mengabari Bibi Kim akan kedatangannya. Seperti yang sudah lelaki itu duga, Jongdae pasti dalam keadaan pulas diatas ranjang rumah sakit. Segala sesuatu yang ia kira milik sahabatnya tertata apik diatas nakas disamping ranjang, hanya beberapa figur aksi favorit Jondae dan ponselnya yang ia yakini dalam keadaan penuh. Sederetan buku pelajaran miliknya berada tak jauh dari tempat lelaki itu berbaring, tepatnya di sudut kanan ruangan, saling menumpuk dengan buku-buku komik dan majalah.

Ia melangkah mendekati tempat tidur, meninggalkan Baekbeom di kursi tunggu depan ruang rawat. _Setidaknya dia bisa tidur nyenyak_, hatinya tersenyum diam-diam. Dia mengusap kening sahabatnya perlahan, melangkah ke arah jendela dan mengintip langit malam Seoul. Suara Jongdae mengejutkannya yang sedang melamun. Ia menarik dirinya dari tirai dan tersenyum pada yang lainnya.

"Kau datang?"

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya dan tawa kecil lolos begitu saja, angin malam yang berhawa dingin berhembus dan melambaikan tirai-tirai Jongdae menatap Baekhyun lama melihat bagaimana angin membuat sahabatnya itu meringis. "Maaf untuk itu, dua hari lalu.. Aku ada urusan."

Jongdae mengangguk seperti anak kecil, mempertanyakan bahwa benarkah urusan itu lebih penting ketimbang keadaannya. Gemas, Baekhyun mengusilinya dengan membenarkan opini tersebut dimana akhirnya Jongdae mengacuhkan yang lebih mungil selama beberapa saat. Kekehan kecil menyadarkan Baekhyun dari kegiatan 'melamun'nya, ia mendapati Jongdae nyengir kepadanya dan menyuruhnya mendekat yangmana ia turuti tanpa bantahan. Bongkah pantat Baekhyun seutuhnya menikmati empuknya kasur, tepat di sebelah kaki Jongdae yang tertutup selimut tipis dengan garis vertikal biru khas rumah sakit.

"Kau sakit setelah nonton porno bersama, bercanda ya?"

Suara main-main Baekhyun membuat Jongdae mendengus. "Sepertinya ada nyamuk sialan yang menggigit penisku saat di kamar mandi." Jawabnya asal, Baekhyun tergelak dan yang lebih muda hanya bisa terpaku. "Tidak lucu, Byun."

Dia membenahi tata rambutnya dan mengukir cengiran kecil. "Oke, kurasa kau agak sensitif dengan topik ini." Lalu ponsel Baekhyun bergetar, nama Baekbeom tertera disana. Tertulis dengan jelas kakaknya bosan sendiri dan ia dapat telepon dari pacarnya untuk berkunjung. "Dia menunngu." Jempol Baekhyun menunjuk pintu dan Jongdae hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Kapan kau pulang?"

"Entahlah, dengan kau sering-sering datang kesini mungkin akan membuat trombositku naik?" Jongdae menyeringai dengan wajah yang tidak bisa dihindari terisirat rasa kecewa akan kepergian Baekhyun yang dirasanya terlalu cepat.

"_Deal_. Kita lihat sampai kapan racun nyamuk di penismu itu bertahan."

Dia kabur meninggalkan Jongdae yang berteriak kesal. Di tengah keheningan dalam ruang rawat, Jongdae tersenyum.

"Dia datang."

* * *

Baekbeom langsung mengambil alih segalanya dengan menarik lengan adiknya sampai di parkiran mobil rumah sakit. Kedua tangannya mengatup penuh harap di depan dada, wajahnya memelas membuat Baekhyun hanya bisa mengernyit.

"Gwacheon memang lumayan jauh tapi ini satu-satunya kesempatan aku bisa bertemu pacarku, _please_?"

Yang lebih muda membutuhkan setengah dari kemampuan berpikirnya disaat-saat tak terduga seperti ini. Tidakkah kakaknya bilang Gwacheon? Kota dimana si seksi Chanyeol berada?

"Kita pergi."

Baekbeom mengelus bahu Baekhyun saat adiknya mengangguk dengan semangat, enggan berpikir alasan dibalik raut berbinar Baekhyun jadi ia hanya menghela napas lega. "Kau bisa ambil jatah _snack_ku di kulkas."

Baekhyun duduk di kursi penumpang sedangkan Baekbeom mulai melajukan mobilnya di jalan tol. Dalam hati ia bersorak '_Chanyeol, aku datang!_'.

Matanya tak pernah lepas dari pemandangan di luar jendela sampai suara si kakak terdengar.

"Ah, pas sekali. Bensinnya hampir habis." Baekbeom memutar stirnya dan memasuki pom bensin saat itu juga Baekhyun merasa isi perutnya terkocok dengan rasa asing yang menyenangkan. Baekhyun dapat dengan jelas melihat Chanyeol yang tersenyum ramah pada kakaknya. "Tolong isi penuh ya," Baekbeom menoleh pada Baekhyun, membuatnya terlonjak dalam keterpanannya. "Aku mau ke toilet sebentar." Dia keluar dari mobil.

Baekhyun terdiam mendapati Chanyeol sedang menatapnya dan rasanya ia akan meledak saat lelaki itu menyeringai. Yang bertubuh tinggi tanpa diduga membuka pintu, mengabaikan selang bensin yang masih mengeluarkan bahan bakarnya. Dia duduk dimana seharusnya Baekbeom disana, ia tersenyum dan membuat Baekhyun semakin tenggelam dalam _trance_nya.

Chanyeol tersenyum lucu. "Aku tahu kau pasti datang." Dia mengelus puncak kepala yang leih mungil lalu menutup pintu pengemudi.

Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar penuh antisipasi, semua bagian yang disentuh Chanyeol bagaikan terbakar, Baekhyun tidak bisa menahannya lagi saat ia menyadari Chanyeol telah mengambil alih tubuh bagian atasnya. Hawa dingin khas malam mencumbu kulit putihnya, Baekhyun saat itu sadar, tangan Chanyeol adalah hal paling menakjubkan yang pernah ada.

Maksudnya, berapa waktu yang dia butuhkan untuk menelanjangi anak orang?

"Angkat kakimu dan lepas semua yang tersisa." Komando Chanyeol adalah satu-satunya yang tak terbantahkan bagi Baekhyun. Dengan wajah merona dan mata sayu serta perutnya yang terus dikocok dengan rasa asing yang membuatnya gugup, ia melakukannya. Bahkan sebelum ia dapat mengidentifikasi apa yang akan lelaki itu perbuat, kejantanannya sudah mendapatkan servis yang memabukkan.

"Hnn.. Ahh- Chan-"

"Melamun lagi?"

"Ap- AKH!"

Baekbeom mengernyit sedangkan pandangannya masih terfokus pada jalan raya, dia masih dalam keadaan menyetir. "Terjadi sesuatu?"

"Jika sesuatu itu termasuk aku yang menggit lidahku, ya." Katanya judes. Baekbeom terbahak.

"Kau sering melamun akhir-akhir ini, masih memikirkan Jongdae?"

".._nope_."

Jongdae.

Itu akan lebih baik jika ia memikirkan keadaan sahabatnya ketimbang mengkhayal yang tidak-tidak dan membuat adiknya (lagi-lagi) ereksi. Mungkin Chanyeol terdengar lebih menarik baginya untuk beberapa waktu terakhir, sehingga Jongdae yang biasanya menjadi puncak teratas hal yang diminatinya (selain otomotif dan komik), kali ini harus rela tergeser beberapa peringkat.

Karena yang pertama tentu saja; **Park Chanyeol**.

Pemuda tampan seksi yang menariknya terjerumus dalam imajinasi liar tak berujung, dan sayang ia dengan berat hati harus mengakui— dia hanya petugas pom bensin.

Pekerjaan yang sungguh ala kadarnya.

_Persetan dengan imajinasi, ereksi, atau pun petugas pom bensin. Aku hanya perlu menidurkan penisku!_, Baekhyun menghela napas yang mana membuat sang kakak mau tak mau peduli.

"Kau buruk dalam pose tertekan seperti itu." Ejeknya.

Baekhyun sedanga tidak dalam mode ingin meladeni saat itu, ia terpaku pada tempat yang baru saja mereka lewati. Tempat pengisian bahan bakar yang terletak tepat disamping sebuah swalayan.

_Chanyeol, dia disana_.

Bersandar pada tiang penyangga dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat didepan dada. Rambut hitamnya berkilau dijatuhi terang lampu. Baekhyun meneguk liurnya, Chanyeol jelas tampak menggairahkan hanya dengan berdiri dengan posisi santai seperti itu.

Tanpa menunggu respon adiknya yang terlihat masih sibuk dengan pemandangan diluar, Baekbeom tetap berkendara dengan kecepatan _gila-gilaan_nya. Berkat kemahiran Baekbeom mengendalikan mobil, mereka sampai di rumah yang dituju dalam waktu yang tak terduga, sekitar 23 menit dari ruang rawat inap Jongdae. Baekbeom keluar dari mobil begitu juga Baekhyun yang merasa nyawanya tersisa separuh pasca memandangi si objek fantasi sehari-hari.

Seorang 22 keluar dari rumah, membuka pagar dan menyapa mereka dengan senyum lebar. Baekbeom memeluk kekasihnya dan mengabaikan Baekhyun yang berusaha menahan rahangnya untuk tidak jatuh. _Bagaimana si kolot Baekbeom punya pacar gadis modis cantik?_, lalu dia menggeleng atas pemikirannya. _Mungkin mereka tak akan berlangsung lama_.

"Baekhyun, _right_?" Baekhyun tersentak sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dan menyambut tangan gadis itu. "Alice. Senang bertemu denganmu." Baekhyun mengatakan hal yang sama lalu melepaskan kontak tangan mereka.

Alice memiliki rambut lurus pirang sebahu, kulit putih pucat dan mata yang jernih. Dan untuk informasi tambahan, ukuran dadanya mungkin 34 A, cukup besar. Baekhyun cukup jeli untuk mengukur besar payudara seseorang, sebenarnya.

Baekbeom benar-benar gila didepan kekasihnya, ia mengabaikan keberadaan adiknya dengan lebih memilih bermesraan didepan wajah jengah Baekhyun. Jadi bayangan akan tempat dimana Chanyeol sekarang tiba-tiba menyambar kepalanya. Senyum hatinya mengembang mengingat nama lelaki itu.

"Hyung, aku mau beli minuman. Boleh ku pinjam kuncinya?" Ibu jarinya menunjuk Subaru BRZ Baekbeom yang terparkir tepat dibelakang punggung sempit Baekhyun. baekbeom melirik sebentar mengumamkan 'hati-hati', lalu melemparkan kunci mobilnya dan membawa Alice masuk kedalam rumah. Baekhyun sempat memergoki kakaknya meremas payudara kanan Alice dan Baekhyun tahu mungkin ia akan sampai rumah dengan Baekbeom yang baru saja mendapatkan seksnya.

Chanyeol menatap tak percaya. Ia bisa melihat pelanggannya yang datang beberapa waktu lalu dengan keadaan kacau kini terlihat baik. Juga dengan mobil mewah lainnya yang ia gaet. Dengan terperangah Chanyeol merapat ke pintu pengemudi, hendak menyapa tapi yang adanya hanya gumaman abstrak yang ia keluarkan. Baekhyun tertawa kecil lalu menempatkan kantung plastik berisi beberapa minuman yang baru dibelinya ke kursi penumpang.

Baekhyun menutup pintunya dari luar, bersandar pada mobil sambil menatap Chanyeol menilai. _Ugh, handsome man attack_,pikirnya mengada-ada. "Ini bukan pertemuan pertama kita 'kan? Kenapa sekaku itu?" Baekhyun tersenyum sembari melirik selangkangan Chanyeol yang tampak rata. _Tidak menarik, dia sedang lemas_.

"Oh- aku.. hanya," Chanyeol berpikir sebentar. "Teringat saat kau mendesah karena kusentuh." Dia berdeham membersihkan tenggorokannya juga dengan tangan yang menggaruk tengkuknya gugup. Disisi lain Baekhyun tersedak liurnya, wajahnya berubah merah karena malu.

"Ya ya ya! Bisakah kau tidak mengungkitnya? Aku disini yang merasa malu!" Katanya galak, pipinya merah dan kedua tangannya menyilang didepan dada. Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya dengan kedua pipi menggembung lucu dan kakinya yang menghentak bumi kesal. Chanyeol terdiam sebentar dan akhirnya terbahak melihat tingkah yang lebih pendek.

Tidak pernah sebelumnya ia menemukan pelanggan ditambah lagi dia laki-laki, berkeliaran di malam hari tapi kelakuan seperti bocah sekolah dasar. Belum lagi wajah lelaki dihadapannya sangat mendukung sifatnya itu.

"Tertawa sesukamu." Baekhyun mendengus. Ia teringat alasannya datang kemari jadi ia dengan tiba-tiba mendorong Chanyeol ke pilar terdekat dengan tangan kurusnya. Chanyeol terdiam dengan kedua mata yang melebar kaget.

"T-tunggu—"

"Aku Byun Baekhyun!" Chanyeol terdiam, dengan kalut meneguk liurnya. "Jadilah temanku!" Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya, refleks mendekatkan wajah mereka.

"Huh?"

"Berikan aku nomor ponselmu dan kita _hangout_ besok!"

* * *

_Beep beep_

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil menerima balasan pesan dari Chanyeol yang mengatakan ia sudah sampai di tempat janjian mereka. Ia harus menyelesaikannya urusannya dengan pakaian lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Ia tidak ingin membuat Chanyeol menunggu terlalu lama. Pukul empat tepat ia memasukan segala keperluannya ke mobilnya lalu pergi menuju mall di kawasan Myeongdeong. _Sempurna sudah tampan_, dia tersenyum menatap pantulan wajahnya dalam cermin. Awalnya ia bingung dengan apa yang harus ia kenakan berhubung hari ini adalah kesempatan dimana ia bisa menarik lebih perhatian Chanyeol terhadap dirinya. Yang ia perkirakan mungkin saja ia bisa mendapatkan Chanyeol sebagai partner 'iya-iya'nya jika sedang dibutuhkan.

Ditekannya nomor panggil cepat Chanyeol—Ia langsung membuat _speed dial_ khusus Chanyeol saat detik pertama ia mendapatkannya. "Chan, aku menuju kesana. Sekitar lima menit, jangan menghilang oke?"

"Lima menit. Jika kau tidak datang, aku pulang." Suaranya terdengar jahil di telinga Baekhyun. "Nyalimu cukup untuk menerimanya 'kan?"

Mata Baekhyun berputar keatas. "Oke. Cukup siapkan _stopwatch_. Aku akan datang dan membuatmu kagum." Dia membelokkan mobilnya di perempatan. Dan ia terdiam mendapati jalanan yang luar biasa ramai. "Urh, Chan.. kau masih disana?"

"Ya. Menyiapkan _stopwatch_."

Baekhyun mengigit bbir. "Bagaimana dengan sepuluh menit?" Chanyeol tersenyum remeh disebrang sana.

"Tidak ada waktu Byun, waktu terus berjalan, lho."

Baekhyun melotot.

_Balapan dengan polisi lagi?_

"_Alright alright_! _I can do it_, Park! _Five minutes from now_!" Baekhyun mematikan sambungannya lalu melempar ponselnya asal.

"Persetan dengan polisi! Ini menyangkut kelangsungan onani seumur hidup!"

Dan adegan kejar-kejaran pun tak terhindarkan saat Baekhyun menyalip mobil polisi yang tengah jaga di pusat kemacetan.

Bodoh memang.

.

.

Chanyeol menekan tombol stop diatas layar. Ini sudah 5 menit, seharusnya Baekhyun ada disini sambil berkicau tentang apa yang terjadi saat dia mengebut di jalan.

Mengebut.

Ia berubah khawatir mengingat Baekhyun mengendarai mobilnya sendiri. Dia pasti berkendara dengan kecepatan gila-gilaan di ambang batas yang ia perkirakan. Beberapa pemikiran yang diawali dengan kata 'Bagaimana jika..' membuatnya gila beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya tepukan pada bahunya membuatnya menegang.

"Lima menit dua puluh delapan detik, kuharap kau tidak berencana pulang karena itu." Baekhyun menyeringai dengan kedua alis naik-turun.

Chanyeol menghela napasnya, menarik yang lainnya mendekat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher yang lebih mungil. "Bodoh, aku kira terjadi sesuatu padamu, pendek."

Baekhyun membeku, posisi mereka terlalu intim baginya. Chanyeol memang hanya memeluknya, namun bagaimanapun juga wajah orang lain di perpotongan lehernya, dada bertemu dada, selangkangan Chanyeol yang berada tepat diatas selangkangannya, juga pergerakan kecil Chanyeol yang membuat kedua bagian terpenting adam itu bergesekan kian membuat Baekhyun mabuk kepayang. Atau dia mabuk karena wangi Christian Dior Fahrenheit yang menguar dari tubuh Chanyeol? Ugh tentu saja itu termasuk!

_Bukankah itu parfum mahal? Kenapa petugas pom bensin seperti Chanyeol bisa membelinya?_

Orang-orang lalu lalang memerhatikan mereka. Selang beberapa detik Baekhyun sadar akan sesuatu setelah ia mengabaikan alasan dibalik wangi tubuh Chanyeol.

"Hey siapa yang kau panggil pendek, dumbo?" Baekhyun memukul punggung Chanyeol dengan wajah kesalnya dia memelototi lelaki itu. Chanyeol menghela napas sebentar sebelum membalik tubuh Baekhyun dan menempatkan dua kepalan tangannya pada dua sisi kepala Baekhyun. Ia mendorong sekaligus memutarnya hingga membuat Baekhyun mengaduh. "Ya! Argh! Sakit!"

Mereka bagaikan Shinchan dan Ibunya yang galak.

"Berani-beraninya membuatku cemas!"

"Ya! Maaf! Aw- lepas!"

Chanyeol mendengus melirik Baekhyun yang mengusap kedua sisi kepalanya dengan telapak tangannya, bibirnya mencebik sedangkan ia menatap Chanyeol garang dengan mata berair. Yang lebih tinggi menjawil pipi Baekhyun gemas.

"Jangan diulangi."

"Aw- iya!"

Baekhyun mengelus pipinya sebentar lalu menarik lengan Chanyeol mendekati tempat yang dipenuhi dengan anak-anak dan remaja seumurannya. _Game center_.

Chanyeol membuntuti dari belakang, menatap polos punggung sempit Baekhyun yang bergerak kesana-kemari. Tentu saja. Chanyeol hanya akan diam, ia tidak mau mengambil resiko terpisah dengan si kerdil hiperaktif di tempat seluas ini. juga ditambah faktor ia tidak mengenal baik tempat dan orang-orang di Seoul. Bicara tentang _hangout_nya dengan Baekhyun, ia menerimanya karena berpikir adalah teman yang menyenangkan dan kelihatan supel dan fakta bahwa Chanyeol suka bergaul memerkuat hal tersebut. Ia tidak ragu saat Baekhyun mengajak bermain-main di ibukota padahal karenanya ia harus bangun dua jam lebih cepat dari biasanya. Kalau diambil secara garis besar, Chanyeol suka bersama Baekhyun.

Langkah mereka terhenti. Saat itu juga Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun bingung.

"Kita main itu. Pemegang skor tertinggi berhak memilih film apa yang harus kita tonton sehabis ini. Bagaimana?"

Baekhyun menujuk permainan basker dengan ekor matanya, ia lalu memandang Chanyeol sambil tersenyum main-main. Chanyeol berpikir, Baekhyun terlihat seperti anak kecil dan tatapannya seperti anak anjing. Yang lebih tinggi mengangguk, ia yakin 100% akan memenangkan taruhan sepele itu. Tubuhnya 'kan tinggi, tangannya terayun sedikit saja pasti bola itu masuk dengan poin tiga. Apalagi lawannya hanya _baby smurf_ macam Baekhyun, Chanyeol tersenyum remeh.

"Aku akan menang dengan skor jauh diatasmu, Baek."

Baekhyun menyeringai. "Tidak semudah itu, Park Chanyeol."

Mereka saling melirik untuk terakhir kali. Keduanya mulai sibuk dengan bola dan ring basket masing-masing. Baekhyun tidak main-main dengan perkataannya, ia benar-benar mahir memasukkan bola, tapi di satu sisi Chanyeol memang tak terkalahkan. Terbukti dengan skornya yang berselisih lebih tinggi diatas milik Baekhyun. Emosi Baekhyun terbakar, ia jelas tidak ingin harga dirinya sebagai mantan pemain inti tim basket di sekolah dasarnya terinjak-injak begitu saja oleh manusia seksi beranatomi tubuh serba panjang seperti Chanyeol.

_Jika kau mengerti apa maksud Baekhyun dengan anatomi serba panjang.._

Baekhyun menghela napas. Memberikan seluruh keahliannya pada detik-detik terakhir permainan mereka. Chanyeol yang mendapati Baekhyumn terus mencetak tiga angka mulai merasa goyah, dengan membabi buta ia melempar bola tak tentu arah. Sampai akhir seperti itu.

Satu yang membuat keduanya tercengang.

Lemparan asal-asalan Chanyeol selalu berbuah manis, dia yang asalnya memiliki poin lebih tinggi kini pun masih memertahankannya, ia memiliki 2 poin diatas Baekhyun. Saat itu juga Baekhyun ingin menangis karena harus menelan kekalahannya dari si jerapah Park.

Chanyeol menyeringai. "_I told you_."

Baekhyun mendelik pada Chanyeol, bibir nya yang mengerucut, hidung memerah serta mata yang berkaca-kaca membuatnya gemas bukan kepalang. _Astaga, Baekhyun laki-laki sungguhan kan?_ _Kenapa bisa imut begini?_, Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun mendekat. Mengusak rambut hitam itu acak dan berakhir dengan menenggelamkan wajah yang kini memerah itu ke dadanya.

"Katakan saja.."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan tangisnya. Rasanya air matanya ingin sekali keluar, entah karena sedih kalah dari Chanyeol atau.. senang diperlakukan semanis ini?

Dia tersenggal. "A-aku kalah.."

Chanyeol tersenyum, merapatkan dekapannya. "Tidak buruk. Permainanmu bagus, aku sempat kaget melihatnya."

"Tetap saja aku kalah!"

"Shh.. kau tahu kau lebih baik dariku. Mungkin aku hanya beruntung, oke?"

Baekhyun menunduk. Apa Chanyeol memang begini? Selalu begini? Meminjamkan dadanya untuk kerapuhan seseorang, membuatnya menghangat hanya dengan kata-kata, memberikan ketenangan dengan hanya usapan-usapan halus? Apa Chanyeol memang selalu sebaik ini?

Baekhyun tersenyum saat ia mendongak. Hendak berucap terima kasih, akan tetapi tanpa diduga, Chanyeol kembali berulah.

"Tapi yah kalah memang kalah. Faktor keberuntungan tidak selalu datang, mungkin aku memang lebih hebat darimu."

Baekhyun harusnya tahu, tidak seharusnya ia memuji Chanyeol.

"Kau sial-!"

"Nah sekarang, ayo kita nonton." Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Baekhyun dibelakang punggungnya. Lelaki itu mengukir senyum lega dan terus melangkah dengan pasti.

Saat itu Baekhyun menyadari, Chanyeol punya cara sendiri untuk membuatnya ceria.

* * *

"Chanyeol, aku kira film horror bukan ide yang bagus."

Chanyeol melirik lelaki lainnya yang tampak ragu dengan ekor matanya. Ia menyeringai mendapati pupil Baekhyun bergetar ketakutan. Chanyeol dengan acuh menyentuhkan layar di poster film Haunt, ia mengambil tempat duduk satu baris dari belakang yang mana berefek dengan Baekhyun yang melotot tidak santai.

Dia mengangkat satu alisnya. "Takut?"

Merasa direndahkan memang tidak enak, tapi menonton genre film yang paling kau hindari pasti lebih tidak enak lagi. Baekhyun menopang dagunya berpikir, menimbang-nimbang apa yang mungkin Chanyeol lakukan jika dia menolak. Dan ketika mendapat jawabannya, semua mengarah pada dia yang diejek selama mereka bertemu.

"Bercanda ya? Nonton maraton pun aku tak masalah!" Katanya sok-sok'an.

Chanyeol tersenyum geli akan kekeras kepalaan temannya ini. "Lihat saja nanti."

Keduanya mendapatkan tempat duduk mereka, seperti yang Chanyeol pilih. Yang satu duduk dengan nyaman sedangkan yang lain tampak gelisah. Chanyeol menyadarinya, tapi ia tidak mau ambil pusing dan memilih menonton dengan anteng sambil memakan popcornnya.

Ini sudah menit ke 58 film berlangsung, keadaan sedang tegang-tegangnya saat dengan samar Chanyeol mendengar isakan lirih dari bangku sebelahnya. Ia sempat berpikir sesuatu yang buruk, seperti hantu dalam film yang tiba-tiba muncul di seat kosong sebelahnya. Tapi nyatanya ini lebih buruk, Baekhyun menangis.

Di penerangan yang minim sekalipun Chanyeol dapat melihat seberapa kacau Baekhyun, air matanya yang menganak sungai juga dengan mata sembab membuat hati Chanyeol mencelos.

Setakut itu kah ia?

Chanyeol hendak menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk keluar dari studio, tapi setelah dipikir ulang, Baekhyun pasti menolak. Dia orang yang sportif. Ini yang harusnya ia dapat. Chanyeol memutar kerja otaknya lebih keras, tapi yang dia dapati hanya keluar dari tempat ini.

Ia memilih melakukan tindakan diluar kerja sistem saraf pusatnya, dengan begitu jaketnya sudah tersampir lembut didepan wajah sampai ke perut Baekhyun. Ia mengais _earphone_ dan ponselnya di saku, memilih lagu secara acak dan menempatkannya pada lubang telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bahkan belum mempersiapkan apapun dengan pergerakan Chanyeol. Ia membeku, mendapati pandangannya pada layar sudah tertutupi sepenuhnya oleh jaket Chanyeol yang memilik wangi yang memabukkan. Baekhyun menoleh, menatap Chanyeol bingung dengan mata berairnya.

"Maaf." Sayup-sayup kata itu terdengar ditengah melodi indah dentingan piano yang memenuhi pendengarannya.

Chayeol mengecup keningnya sekali sebelum akhirnya kembali fokus pada layar lebar didepannya.

Wajah Baekhyun merona.

Ia jelas tahu lagu ini. jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang.

'_Chanyeol, mungkinkah aku..'_

Itu** Yiruma, Maybe.**

* * *

Kesadaran Baekhyun terkumpul kembali. Ia meraih sepotong kentang goreng yang sama dengan milik Chanyeol dari kotak yang tersuguh di meja. Perlahan memasukannya ke mulutnya. Ada desir halus di antara aliran darahnya saat menyadari Chanyeol terus memandanginya, membuat jantung berpacu makin tak terkendali. Potongan kentang itu masuk sepenuhnya kedalam mulut Baekhyun.

Suasana begitu hening. Keduanya masih enggan bersuara, rasanya seperti agen FBI yang mempunyai acara makan malam dengan teroris paling dicari di jagat raya, oh, terlalu mencekam, pada kenyataannya ini hanya nampak seperti perang dingin, atau ujian, tapi bisa juga waktu baca buku di perpustakaan..

Suara Chanyeol membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun. "Masih marah ya?"

Baekhyun menampik opini Chanyeol cepat, terlalu cepat sampai tidak sadar menyenggol _soft drink_ milik si tinggi dan membasahi bagian depan kemeja hitam dan celana Chanyeol. Baekhyun kalang kabut, ia bergerak kesana kemari sampai akhirnya _strawberry_ _milkshake_nya pun jadi korban.

Kini pakaian Chanyeol punya beberapa warna cukup mencolok.

"Ya! Apa yang kau pikirkan? Ayo ke toilet!"

Chanyeol berdiri didepan wastafel sedangkan Baekhyun di sisi lain kamar mandi, menjaga pintu. Ia hanya tidak ingin ada yang mengganggu momen mereka. Tunggu, apa?

Baekhyun memerah sendiri karena pikirannya yang melantur, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heboh.

Yang lebih tinggi menafsirkan bahwa Baekhyun tidak menyukai situasi ini, ia berpendapat Baekhyun masih marah. Ia tersenyum miris tanpa sadar.

"Ganjaran yang setimpal karena membuat anak orang menangis 'kan, Baek?"

Suaranya terdengar seperti bukan Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengakui. "Tidak kok," Dia mendongak dan mendapati Chanyeol sudah bertelanjang dada, mengeringkan kemejanya di _hand dryer_. Rahangnya jatuh.

Punggung tegap Chanyeol lebih dari sempurna dengan keadaan telanjang begini, menurut Byun _pervert_ Baekhyun. Lelaki yang dipandangi itu berbalik, kini Baekhyun dapat melihat dengan jelas semuanya. Dada bidang dengan sepasang _nipple_ kecoklatan, bisep-trisep yang kokoh, _collarbone_ yang seperti meminta untuk dihisap, juga v-line dibawah perutnya yang membuat Baekhyun makin menjadi untuk segera mendapatkan Chanyeol menjadi seks partnernya.

Dia mendekat kearah Baekhyun, menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan abstrak yang tak bisa Baekhyun artikan sekejap mata. Yang lebih mungil mengerjap, pikirannya mulai melalang buana, membayangkan Chanyeol berada diatas kuasa akan tubuhnya.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol lurus-lurus dengan mata sayunya.

"Chanyeol.. sentuh aku.."

.

* * *

To Be Continue

* * *

.

**a/n:**

o-oh hai readers. Long time no see, ya. Hehe. Kemana aja sukro coba wkwk;-;

Btw, gimana menurut kalian chapter ini? asik dong ya? So pasti~ wong ChanBaeknya udah muncul (sukro seneng sendiri pas ngetik, ngehe).

Sukro mau minta maaf atas keterlambatan update dan penyampaian cerita yang jadi amburegul(?) salahin aja sekolah yang makin menjadi-jadi tugasnya;v; sukro kan generasi terakhir K2006, kenapa diperlakukan seperti ini? KENAPA? (Kacangin aja.)

And well, chap depan sukro pastikan ChanBaek bersemut ria (_apaan_). Jadi, berbahagialah kalian! (sukro juga bahagia abisnya wkwk)

And the most impotant one, sukro turut berduka cita ngedengar kabar meninggalnya dua member Ladies' Code dan korban jiwa lainnya. Sukro berharap yang terbaik untuk Ladies' Code dan mereka yang udah dipanggil. #RIPEunB #RIPRise _We love you, all._

**PM/Review/Fav/Follow? ***^-^*


	5. I really need your touch!

**Characters: **Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jongdae, etc.  
**Warn for this chap: **sex scene

© **kacangpolongman**

**.**

Bertatapan intens tentu bukan hal yang baru untuk Baekhyun alami dalam 18 tahun hidupnya, tapi dengan Chanyeol, ini adalah baru. Rasa gugup yang memeluknya erat kini membuatnya sesak napas, cara lelaki itu menjatuhkan pandangnya pada dirinya sungguh terasa berbeda dari yang lainnya. Membuatnya pusing entah karena apa.

Chanyeol menghela napas sekali lalu tersenyum lega, Baekhyun menelan ludahnya. _Akankah dia?_

"Hanya itu?"

Detak jantung si mungil kian bertalu-talu mendengar kata yang dilontarkan Chanyeol, apakah itu berarti Chanyeol tidak keberatan untuk menggagahinya?

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan sekali, "Y-ya. Hanya itu. Bisakah kau melakukannya?"

Cengiran lebar terlukis di bibir Chanyeol setelah mendengar suara bergetar dari lawan bicaranya. Dia menunduk, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Baekhyun yang hanya bisa terpana. Cengir Chanyeol berubah pesat menjadi senyum tipis mempesona saat sepasang indera pengelihatan adam itu menyelami keindahan mata satu sama lain.

"Ya, aku bisa."

Tangan Chanyeol bergerak. Detik demi detik berlalu begitu cepat sampai Baekhyun akhirnya sadar kembali dari keadaan setengah sadarnya. Matanya membola.

Ia merasa cukup untuk ini.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan sialan?" Dia mengerang, melepaskan pelukan hangat Chanyeol dan membuat pria itu menatapnya bingung.

"Menyentuhmu?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan ledakan emosinya yang mulai tak terkendali. Dadanya naik turun saking tidak bisa mengontrolnya.

Chanyeol melanjutkan, "Aku pikir kau bersikap begitu karena masih takut karena film tadi. Kakakku mempunyai permintaan yang sama setiap dia ketakutan, jadi aku pikir aku harus melakukan hal yang sama padamu."

Ketukan pintu dan desas-desus pengunjung mulai memasuki pendengarannya, jadi Baekhyun tanpa mengambil peduli menyuruh Chanyeol memakai pakaiannya yang kini separuh mengering. Mereka meninggalkan wastafel dan masuk ke salah satu bilik setelah membuka kunci utama kamar mandi.

Posisi saat itu Baekhyun duduk diatas pangkuan Chanyeol yang berada di atas kloset. Keduanya berhadapan, tangan Baekhyun diatas bahu Chanyeol dan tangan Chanyeol di pinggul Baekhyun, membuktikan betapa sempit sebilik kamar mandi untuk dua orang pria sekitaran delapan belas seperti mereka.

Baekhyun gelisah, takut Chanyeol menyadari celana jeansnya yang mulai membesar di bagian luar antara kedua paha dalamnya. Chanyeol merapatkan tubuh yang berada di pangkuannya mendekat.

"Katakan, Baek." Baekhyun diam dengan wajah gugupnya. "Apa yang kau inginkan, aku sungguh merasa bersalah perihal kejadian di bioskop dan di depan wastafel tadi."

Lelaki bersurai hitam itu membuang wajahnya, enggan menatap mata memelas Chanyeol yang bak anak anjing.

"T-tidak ada. Aku hanya minta untukmu jangan menyentuhku seperti yang kau lakukan tadi." Raut kecewa itu tertangkap oleh ekor mata Baekhyun. Dia melanjutkan, "A-aku juga tidak mau melihat _puppy-like_ _eyes_ mu itu, membuatku ingin mencubit pipimu tahu!" Suara itu terdengar lirih.

Alis Chanyeol terangkat, lalu dia tertawa kecil. Dia mengacak surai Baekhyun gemas.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menyentuhmu seperti ini."

"A-aku tidak suka!" Chanyeol terkekeh melihat bibir temannya mencebik lucu. Mereka berdebat sebentar dan setelahnya keluar mengendap-endap dari bilik dengan senyum merekah dari bibir masing-masing.

_Aku tidak suka sentuhan main-mainmu, semua bagian yang kau sentuh rasanya bagai dibakar. Semuanya panas. Tapi anehnya membuatku candu._

_Aku benar-benar membutuhkan sentuhanmu. Buat aku panas, buat aku candu, buat aku merasakan semuanya untuk yang pertama hanya untukmu._

* * *

_Aku sedikit sibuk, maaf._ Itu pesan Chanyeol terakhir kali, tercatat tiga hari yang lalu. Tepatnya dua hari setelah insiden menangis-tersedu-di-bioskop yang sungguh disesali Baekhyun. Remaja bersurai kelam itu menghela napas dengan berat hati, ia meletakkan ponselnya di nakas lalu beralih menuju pembaringannya.

Biasanya Chanyeol selalu menyempatkan waktunya di jam-jam segini untuk sekedar mengiriminya pesan berisi sapaan atau ejekan tak bermutu namun kali ini ponselnya hanya dipenuhi notifikasi dari grup kelasnya yang tengah ramai di LINE. Chanyeol terjebak di kesibukannya yang entah apa, dan Baekhyun terjebak di keadaan konyol antara ingin mengirim pesan duluan dan gengsi. Seharusnya ia melakukannya jika benar-benar merindukan Chanyeol, tapi dia hanya remaja yang memiliki ego super tinggi.

Baekhyun berada di zona pasrah, memilih di pihak abu-abu untuk tidak mengirimi pesan duluan. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya seraya meneliti langit-langit kamarnya. Pemikiran akankah dia mendapatkan Chanyeol berseliweran di benaknya. Sisi Chanyeol yang begini, sisi Chanyeol yang begitu, lama-lama Baekhyun pusing bahkan sekedar hanya untuk membayangkannya. Niatan awalnya hanya untuk menjadikan Park Chanyeol partner seksnya, tapi kenapa ia jadi ingin memonopoli lelaki itu?

Ia memukul kepalanya dengan guling yang dipeluknya.

_Beep beep_

Tubuhnya bergerak secara otomatis mendekati nakas dengan cara berguling saat mendengar notif pesan yang ia harapkan itu Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum cerah saat mendapati nama yang diinginkannya benar-benar terpampang. Tanpa sadar, kedua pipi tembamnya merona tipis saking senangnya.

'_Malam, pendek. Merindukanku?'_

Baekhyun terbahak. Dalam hati si mungil ingin sekali menjawab 'ya', tapi masa 'sih ia harus membalas begitu? Mau ditaruh dimana mukanya saat mereka bercinta nanti?

Tunggu, apa?

Ia merenungkan kata bercinta dalam-dalam. Tak lama kemudian sebuah pesan menyusul kembali ke inboxnya. Awalnya dia urung untuk membuka, tapi saat mengetahui itu pesan kedua Chanyeol untuk hari ini Baekhyun mau tak mau mengesampingkan pikirannya.

'_Sudah tidur huh? Padahal aku harap kau menemaniku kerja malam ini hehe. S_leep well, baby smurf._'_

Kedua pipi itu merona tanpa bisa ditahan lagi, rasanya ia ingin melompat saking senangnya. Senang entah karena apa. Perutnya seakan tergelitik oleh kegembiraan tak terkendali yang entah apa namanya. Ia meraih bantal, memeluknya, dan menenggelamkan jeritannya disana. Setelah puas meneriakkan perasaannya, ia mengambil ponselnya, bermaksud untuk menjawab pesan tersebut.

Ibu jarinya menari diatas layar dengan cepat, namun sesuatu yang sungguh tidak ia harapkan terjadi. Baterai ponselnya habis. Dan ia ingat betul ia meninggalkan _charger_nya di kelas karena tadi Luhan menggeretnya ke gedung olahraga untuk menontoni bocah kelas dua pujaannya, anggota tim voli putra, Oh Sehun yang sedang latihan rutin.

Baekhyun mendesah keras, membanting ponselnya ke lantai lalu berlalu mendekati pintu untuk mendapatkan _hoodie_nya. Kalau ponselnya tidak bisa diajak berkerja sama, pasti mobilnya bisa. Ia benar-benar membutuhkan Chanyeol saat ini, kehilangan lelaki itu untuk beberapa hari belakangan ini sungguh membuatnya frustasi. Jadi apa salahnya menemuinya selagi ia bisa?

Dia mengendap, lagi dan lagi. Ia tidak menemukan kunci _Bugatti_nya di meja, ia hendak berteriak mempertanyakan apakah semua orang yang dikenalnya bersekongkol untuk menahannya berhubungan dengan Chanyeol, tapi ia cukup tahu diri untuk tidak melakukannya. Bertemu dengan raksasa itu jelas ia harus berhasil keluar dari wilayah kekuasaan ibunya. Sedangkan tidak mungkin lolos jika membangunkan si pemilik wilayah.

Tak habis akal, ia membuka laci dan begitu bersyukurnya ia menemukan kunci mobil Baekbeom yang tergeletak diatas map-map yang entah apa isinya. Ia berseru dalam hati akan rasa terima kasihnya pada kakaknya yang bagai bala bantuan di saat-saat penting seperti sekarang.

Tanpa memperhatikan waktu lagi ia membuka pintu mobil secara manual guna memperkecil resiko akan tertangkap basahnya ia. Setelah mendapatkan tempatnya di balik kemudi, Subaru BRZ itu keluar dari kawasan kediaman Byun. Meninggalkan Baekbeom yang terdiam di balkon kamarnya sembari menatapi kepergian mobil pribadinya juga adiknya.

"Padahal beberapa hari kemarin sudah bisa di rumah.."

Keluhan itu terdengar bersama dengan desahan berat. Saat mobil itu telah hilang dari pengelihatannya, ia bersandar pada pagar pembatas, memandang genggamannya pada kunci mobil adiknya dengan wajah datar.

"Tidak berhasil juga ya."

* * *

"Terima kasih tampan, jangan lupa telpon nomor yang tadi ya." Ucap wanita itu mendayu.

Chanyeol tak berkomentar, dalam hati ia merasa geli mendengar kalimat nakal si pelanggan yang berpakaian minim. Ia menghela napas lega melihat mobil wanita tadi telah berlalu menjauh dari pom bensin. Dia menatap sebentar secarik kertas kecil yang diberikan perempuan tadi, bergidik ketika mendapati tulisannya yang acak-acakan dengan lipstick merah beserta tanda bibir di sebelah deret angka. Dia tidak akan pernah menghubunginya, itu yang penting. Seraya membuang kertas tersebut ke tong terdekat ia mengawasi sekitaran tempat kerjanya, sepi.

Tiba-tiba bayangan akan pria mungil kesukaannya menari-nari dipikirannya. Pemuda itu tersenyum simpul dan membenahi rambutnya, lalu ia menatap layar ponselnya lama. Fotonya dengan si pria mungil, senyum Chanyeol kian mengembang namun ditahannya dengan mengulum kedua belah bibirnya.

"Habis apa dengan jalang tadi? Senyum mu terlihat seperti om-om."

Pria itu mendongak. Kurang dari satu meter tempatnya berdiri, Baekhyun duduk di kursi pengemudi dengan wajahnya yang menatap Chanyeol polos. Kedua tangannya terlipat diatas pintu yang kacanya suduh diturunkan sepenuhnya. Dagunya bertopang pada punggung tangannya. Chanyeol membisu melihat betapa manisnya si delapan belas Byun Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau kesini?"

Alis Baekhyun terangkat satu, "Siapa ya yang meminta untuk ku temani kerja malam ini?"

"Oh," sahutnya pelan. Dia ingat sekarang soal pesan yang belum lama ia kirim. "Kau tahu, hari ini sepi sekali. Aku bosan."

"Begitu?" Chanyeol mengangguk. Saat itu, Baekhyun menyeringai.

_Perfect timing! Ayo buat malam yang sepi ini ramai dengan desahan dan erangan kita, Chanyeol!_

Baekhyun keluar dari mobil, menutup pintunya dengan tangan kirinya saat tangan yang kanan memegangi dadanya yang bergemuruh tak karuan. Dia memanggil Chanyeol, suaranya begetar kala itu. Baekhyun berpikir itu disebabkan kegugupannya, tapi Chanyeol memiliki definisi lain dengan nada si mungil yang bergetar. Lelaki yang dipanggilnya _baby smurf_ itu sedang terangsang, begitu yang ia tahu. Bisa diketahui, Chanyeol jauh lebih mengerti hal seperti itu ketimbang Baekhyun sendiri.

Kedua manik kelam itu bertemu, saling merefleksikan diri masing-masing di mata lawan bicaranya. Mereka berpandangan cukup lama sampai Baekhyun memulai pergerakan pertamanya, dia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Chanyeol yang sungguh terasa kokoh.

"Kau tahu, aku sudah lama sekali memendam ini."

Tangan Baekhyun bergerak turun untuk menemui tangan besar Chanyeol, ia mempertemukannya dengan bagian depan selangkangannya yang menggembung ketika ia mendapatkan tangan hangat tersebut. Tubuh keduanya menegang, terutama Chanyeol yang mungkin masih terlalu kaget dengan pengakuan Baekhyun.

"Baek**-**"

"Setubuhi aku yeol, aku benar-benar membutuhkannya."

Baekhyun begitu dikuasai hasrat, itu yang Chanyeol dapat tangkap.

Chanyeol menarik bahu Baekhyun menjauh darinya, mempertemukan kembali pasang mata yang belum lama ini saling mengagumi. "Kau harusnya tahu apa yang kau katakan, Baek."

"Aku sangat mengetahuinya dan aku pikir aku tidak peduli," Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku serius menginginkanmu."

Sorot mata Chanyeol melembut. "Kau akan menyesalinya."

"Tidak. Tidak akan pernah." Dia menjawab yakin. Ia menarik tengkuk Chanyeol, menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Chanyeol. "Mulailah, yeol. Aku akan senang berada dibawah, mendesah untukmu."

Chanyeol menitik pusatkan pandangnya pada almond kecil Baekhyun. Nafsu birahi terlihat jelas disana, dan hal itu semakin dipertegas dengan pergerakan tangan lelaki itu yang mulai menjelajahi selangkangannya, menekan penisnya yang sedang lemas.

Chanyeol bukan lelaki yang mudah terangsang, dia juga bukan tipe gampangan yang mau diajak begini-begitu dengan mudahnya, atau memang tidak sama sekali. Tapi mengapa prinsipnya seakan runtuh melihat kurcaci dihadapannya yang kini meminta untuk melakukan persetubuhan?

Helaan napas keras tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun, Chanyeol yang melakukannya. Baekhyun menunduk, berpikir apa makna dari tanggapan lelaki itu. Belum sampai hati ia menyimpulkan, dia tercekat. Chanyeol mendorongnya pada badan mobil, menatapnya bagai seorang diktator.

"Kau menginginkannya, maka itu yang akan kuberikan."

Chanyeol menyeringai ketika Baekhyun memerah dengan wajah tak percayanya. Saat itu juga ia berbisik tepat di depan daun telinga Baekhyun, "Aku tak akan berhenti meskipun kau mengemis untuk itu."

"C-Chanyeol?"

Pria itu mendesus, menghalau patah kata lain keluar dari bibir semerah ceri itu dengan ciuman Perancis. Ciuman yang lambat, penuh gairah, intim, dan begitu erotis. Namun bagi Baekhyun, yang tengah merintih menahan nafsu yang memuncak, ia menemukan satu yang lain. Ia menemukan Chanyeol tetap memapahnya menuju kenikmatan walaupun gerakan kikuknya jelas merusak suasana disaat pengecap itu merasakan lidahnya, itu romantis. Ditambah, tangan dipunggungnya yang seolah mengatakan 'tidak ada yang salah'.

"A-aah,"

Bibir, lidah, dan mulutnya telah sepenuhnya sensitif akan sentuhan, sentuhan Chanyeol. Dia dapat merasakan bagian yang digigit Chanyeol seperti disengat. Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan dirinya, ini yang pertama untuknya. Memang ciuman pertamanya kerampokan oleh Yuuki, mantannya. Tapi serius, ciumannya dengan Chanyeol punya seratus persen suasana yang berbeda dengan saat itu.

Chanyeol tuan pencium kelas berat!

Pemikirannya buyar, Chanyeol baru saja menyentuh pusat tubuh miliknya dengan punggung tangannya. Dia agaknya mengerang, tapi yang terjadi adalah Chanyeol yang kian menghimpit tubuhnya pada badan mobil. Tak membiarkannya bahkan untuk sekedar bersuara. Gerakan Chanyeol terhadap mulutnya semakin acak, membuat tubuhnya bergetar karena pertentangan kedua belah bibir yang kian dalam itu.

Baekhyun berupaya semampu mungkin mengimbangi ciuman Chanyeol. Tetapi, saat dia melancarkan usahanya, Chanyeol membebaskan bibir bengkaknya dari jarahannya. Benang saliva diantara mulut keduanya menjembatani ruang kosong diantara dua pria tersebut. Baekhyun kian memerah menyadari sisi lain bibirnya pun telah dialiri liur entah milik siapa.

"Mengapa aku mendapatimu seksi dalam keadaan seperti ini, Baekhyun?"

Yang lebih mungil sungkan menanggapi, terlalu terfokus pada kegiatannya menghirup oksigen. Juga menyeka liur di dagunya. Dan lagi, Chanyeol menyimpulkan itu benar-benar seksi dan menggairahkan.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?"

"Aku rasa kau tahu. _Foreplay_?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening. "Apa itu _foreplay_?"

Chanyeol meninggikan satu alinya, selanjutnya menyeringai.

"Aku akan menunjukannya padamu."

Pemuda itu kembali mendorong tubuh ringkih Baekhyun, mengecup keningnya sekali dengan gerakan cepat dan akhirnya berakhir di kursi belakang mobil Baekbeom. Tanpa menutup pintu, Chanyeol menindih Baekhyun yang terbaring diatas jok. Menatapnya tajam yang mana membuat bulu kuduknya meremang.

"Tatapanmu menelanjangiku." Komennya, Chanyeol terkikik dengan suara rendah.

"Aku memang melakukannya."

Baekhyun merona parah dengan kedua pupil yang bergetar.

Dia memangkas waktu untuk sekedar mengobrol, menggantinya dengan kegiatan menjamah tubuh bagian atas Baekhyun dengan tangan besar nan hangatnya. Atau mungkin panas untuk Baekhyun. Karena setiap bagian tubuhnya yang bersinggungan dengan kulit putih Chanyeol, pasti membara. Merasa tidak tahan dengan sensasi itu, Baekhyun mengeliat.

"Lepas bajuku." Ia memohon.

Chanyeol menggeleng seraya mempertipis jaraknya dengan leher Baekhyun yang tak tertutup _hoodie_.

"Tidak sampai aku puas dengan hasil kerjaku." Dia menghembuskan napas tepat di lehernya, Baekhyun menggelinjang geli. "Aku partnermu, aku akan profesional untuk itu." Dia menempelkan bibirnya pada leher jenjang dihadapannya.

"Dan kau harus melakukannya dengan sama profesional, oke?"

Baekhyun menahan napas. Lalu mengangguk pelan sekali.

Chanyeol meneruskan pekerjaannya meraba-raba tubuh Baekhyun. Mulai dari mengelus perut ratanya, menekan putingnya, menggosokan punggung tangannya dengan paha dalamnya, sampai klimaksnya adalah menekan ereksi di tengah selangkangannya.

Baekhyun memekik.

Nikmat yang berpusat pada kejantanannya menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya, impuls tak biasa yang dikirimkan sarafnya sungguh terasa berlebih di sistem koordinasinya. Dia bahkan menjerit-jerit dibawah pagutan Chanyeol yang membuat semuanya kian menyesatkan. Sesak, Chanyeol tak memberinya ruang untuk bernapas karena ciuman yang terkesan menuntut itu.

Chanyeol melepaskan kontak bibir mereka ketika ia mulai megurut penis Baekhyun yang masih tersimpan apik di dalam celananya, karena ketika itu ekspresi keenakan si mungil adalah tontonan utamanya.

Poninya lepek karena keringat. Keringatnya bahkan menghasilkan kulit mengilap yang membuat nafsu Chanyeol ada dipuncaknya. Dia memandangi bibir Baekhyun yang memerah dan membengkak lalu mengecupnya sekali.

"Aku ingin menandaimu, tapi kurasa meninggalkan jejak tidaklah profesional."

Baekhyun menggeram rendah, "Maka kulumlah."

Dominan itu menyeringai. "Dimengerti."

Bibir tebal pria itu telah sampai di telinga kiri Baekhyun, dan dengan sentuhan kecil itu, si manis kembali menegang. Chanyeol menjulurkan lidahnya, menjilati daun telinga Baekhyun, membuat yang bersangkutan kembali merintih. Leher pun tak luput dari daerah jajahan Chanyeol, ia menjilati dan sesekali mengecup, telah berjanji tidak meninggalkan tanda jadi gigitan dan hisapan tidak termasuk.

Saat mengangkat kepala, Chanyeol menemukan Baekhyun tengah mengais udara sebisanya. Napasnya yang satu-satu dengan dada yang naik-turun seolah membangunkan sisi primitif Chanyeol yang sedari tadi ditekannya. Baekhyun terlalu menggoda imannya, itu yang ia tahu.

"Chanyeol, cep—emph.."

Entah sejak kapan Chanyeol tak menyukai kata demi kata yang keluar dari bibir tipis itu; yang untuk sementara waktu ini tak tipis lagi. Jadi ia kembali melumatnya. Menghisap, menggigit dan menarik-narik kecil bibir bawah Baekhyun.

"Y-yeol.. selesaikan dengan cepat, aku mohon."

Dia berhenti. Mengernyit tak suka.

"Orang rumah akan mencariku." Rengeknya. Chanyeol menghela napas dan akhirnya mengangguk.

Ia melucuti pakaian yang dikenakan Baekhyun, membuangnya asal ke jok depan. Chanyeol bergeming. Menahan ledakan nafsunya menyaksikan tubuh ramping Baekhyun yang mengkilap karena keringat. Matanya menjelajahi puting merah jambu seukuran ceri itu lapar, ditambah dengan selangkangannya yang masih tertutup celana kerja kini menggesek penis Baekhyun yang tetap saja mungil ketika ereksi. Pahanya bersih walaupun ada sedikit rambut halus yang tumbuh. Pucuk penis yang kini ditatapnya telah basah oleh precum, menandakan betapa terangsangnya ia dengan sentuhan si tinggi.

Wajah Baekhyun merona lagi, Chanyeol menatapnya bagai seorang maniak tolol. Namun, pandangan memuja itu, siapa yang tak suka?

Kaki-kaki pendek Baekhyun bergerak resah ketika Chanyeol mulai mengusap paha dalamnya dengan ritme lambat yang kelewat seduktif. Dia perlu untuk menahan desahannya tapi Chanyeol malah menyentuh kejantanannya yang mana membuat ia menjerit. Frenulumnya dimanjakan dengan sesuatu yang basah dan ia tahu, itu lidah Chanyeol.

Ia tak kuasa menahan kenikmatan yang bersumber dari selaput penghubung kepala dan badan penisnya. Dia mempersempit jarak antar kedua pahanya, menjepit kepala Chanyeol. Tapi, Chanyeol tak pernah sepenuhnya peduli denga itu. Ia tetap menghisap, menjilat, bahkan menggigit-gigit kecil, Baekhyun merasa dunianya berputar.

Nikmat ini terlalu berlebihan, ia tak dapat lagi mengontrol erangan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia menjerit akan kenikmatan bagai seorang _slut_, tapi Chanyeol tak peduli. Justru itu membuat Baekhyun seribu kali lebih seksi dan menggairahkan dari sebelumnya.

"Nyaah, Chanyeol.."

Chanyeol menyeringai ditengah kegiatannya mengoral penis Baekhyun, puas rasanya mendengar si mungil mendesahkan namanya dengan nada yang begitu sensual. Kecut precum si manis terasa manis di pengecapnya, dengan rakus ia memasukan keseluruhan penis mungil itu dalam rongga mulutnya, memberikan sensasi lembab nan hangat untuk adik si manis.

Baekhyun memohon, meminta kenikmatan yang lain. Dan Chanyeol memberikannya, ia meraih buah zakar yang kini menggembung, menggantung melengkapi batang pendek si _sub_. Menjepitnya dengan kedua jari panjangnya. Baekhyun terengah.

"Anghh, Chan!"

Klimaks pertamanya datang, pandangannya memutih dengan hawa panas yang mengelilingi tubuh bagian bawahnya. Ejakulasi terhebatnya, dan itu di dalam mulut seorang petugas pom bensin.

Chanyeol menelan sperma Baekhyun dengan suara keras, membuat Baekhyun menatapnya dengan mata sayunya.

"Mau mencobanya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan sekali, "Kurasa tidak."

Chanyeol memaklumi lalu mengangkat jarinya kepada mulut Baekhyun, meminta si mungil membuka mulutnya. "Kulum."

Walau pun bingung, akhirnya ia teteap melakukannya. Ia meraih jemari Chanyeol dengan tangan lentiknya, memasukannya ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Lidah Baekhyun menggoda jari-jari panjang itu, membuat ereksi Chanyeol kian menjadi. Dia mulai menghisap dan menggit ketika mendengar Chanyeol menggeram dengan suara rendah, seksi sekali.

Pria tinggi itu menghentikan aktivitas Baekhyun dengan jarinya ketika dirasa telah cukup basah. Dia melebarkan kaki Baekhyun, menemukan sebuah lubang berkerut yang tampak berkedut-kedut, menggoda untuk dilecehkan.

Lubang senggama Baekhyun kini tengah dipermainkan oleh ujung penis Chanyeol yang mulai mengeluarkan precum, membasahi pintu masuk kenikmatan itu dengan tak sabaran. Baekhyun mengeluh geli sekaligus gatal di dalam anusnya, membuat Chanyeol makin terbakar nafsu mendengar kata-kata yang menurutnya vulgar itu. Tentu saja, itu jauh sekali dari kesan Baekhyun yang bandel tapi sebenarnya polos.

"Karena kau yang meminta ini, aku tak akan berhenti meskipun kau mengemis untuk itu."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah bernafsunya, mengangguk tak sabaran. "Dimengerti."

Lalu Chanyeol memasukkan batang sekeras kayu itu kedalam lubang perjaka si mungil. Baekhyun mengerang menyakitkan, ingin meminta Chanyeol untuk berhenti tapi diurungkannya ketika mengingat perjanjian yang beru saja dibuatnya. Anusnya seakan robek, tubuhnya bagai dibelah dua, dan rasa penuh yang asing terasa mengganjal di rektumnya.

"Uh, Chanyeol.."

Yang dipanggil hanya dapat menatap lawan mainnya, matanya berair menahan sakit. Chanyeol sebenarnya tak ingin seperti ini, hanya saja, urgh.. lubang Baekhyun itu bagai lubang jarum, sempit sekali! Penisnya begitu dimanjakan bahkan sebelum ia bergerak sekali pun.

"T-tahan sebentar, aku mohon.." Lirihnya ketika Chanyeol perlahan menarik mundur kejantannannya di dalam tubuh Baekhyun. Chanyeol akhirnya memberi pengertian.

Kedutan dalam anus Baekhyun mulai menjadi ketika lelaki itu mulai rileks, Chanyeol yang tak kuasa untuk menahannya akhirnya mulai bergerak keluar masuk dengan tempo lambat. Baekhyun awalnya merintih, namun saat merasakan dinding rektumnya digesek dengan kulit penis Chanyeol yang berurat, ia mulai mendesah. Atau mungkin, memaki.

"Oh, sialan! Ahh!"

Chanyeol menaikan ritmenya, setelah menyisakan seinci penisnya di dalam, ia mendorong pinggulnya hingga tak ada sesenti pun dari batangnya yang berada di luar. Baekhyun menjerit, ngilu yang dirasakannya malah membuatnya keenakan dan ingin lebih. Maka dengan itu, ia meminta.

Pria itu dengan senang hati mengikuti keinginan Baekhyun, dia berusaha menemukan titik kenikmatan pria mungil itu, maka dari itu ia makin mendorong penisnya masuk. Sesuatu yang lembut berhasil ditemukan pucuk penisnya, geli yang dirasakannya saat benda itu bersentuhan sungguh membuatnya gila, terlebih dinding-dinding yang menyelimuti penisnya itu kini makin mengetat. Dan saat Chanyeol mendengar Baekhyun mendesah begitu keras, ia yakin itu prostatnya.

"Nyaaah! Chanyeol! T-tusuk lagi!"

Tanpa diminta pun Chanyeol pastinya melakukannya, ia melakukan hal yang sama, menumbuk titik yang sama dengan kecepatan pergerakannya yang kian menjadi. Baekhyun kualahan, nikmat ini baru pertama kali dirasakannya, sensasi luar biasa saat Chanyeol menemukan kelenjar seukuran buah kenari miliknya sungguh membuatnya melupakan sakit teramat yang sebelumnya ia rasakan sampai ke tulang. Ia memejamkan matanya, menggigit jari telunjuknya menahan kenikmatan yang terlalu berlebihan untuknya. Air matanya bahkan telah mengumpul.

"Baekhyun- oh, sial. Lubangmu menghisap pensiku."

Dia menampar pantat putih Baekhyun, membuat si empunya mengerang antara sakit dan enak. Melihat respon Baekhyun, ia mengulanginya, terus-menerus hingga dirasanya penisnya telah sampai di puncaknya. Begitu pula dengan Baekhyun.

Beberapa tusukan terakhir pada prostat Baekhyun adalah klimaks mereka, Chanyeol mengeluarkan rilisannya yang sangat banyak dalam lubang Baekhyun. sedangkan si mungil menumpahkannya pada perut dan dada kedua adam itu.

Keduanya mengatur napas mereka yang acak. Chanyeol melepaskan penisnya yang perlahan memendek dan melemas dari rektum Baekhyun. Dia menatap Baekhyun tepat di mata.

"Aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku 'kan?"

Baekhyun menggangguk pelan, lemas begitu mendominasi dirinya. Juga kenikamatan pasca orgasme masih begitu melekat pada tubuh mungilnya.

Tidak ada _hickey_ pada tubuhnya, tapi ia bahkan merasakan Chanyeol telah menandai seluruh bagian tubuhnya dengan sentuhan memabukannya.

"Tutup pintunya, yeol. Kita butuh bicara."

Chanyeol melakukannya.

"Oke," Ia menatap sekeliling pom bensin, sepi. Ia bersyukur untuk itu. "Jadi?"

Baekhyun mengambil napas dalam.

"Kau tahu, tadi itu sangat hebat. Seks pertamaku."

Chanyeol menoleh, "Ya aku tahu." Baekhyun mengernyit. "Kau bahkan tidak tahu _foreplay_." Lanjutnya geli. Baekhyun merona malu.

"Karena kau yang pertama buatku, dan aku menaruh ketertarikan padamu.." Baekhyun meneguk salivanya susah. "Sudikah kau menjadi partner seks ku?"

Setelah itu hanya keheningan yang terjadi, debaran jantung Baekhyun yang tak beraturan terdenga jelas, disandingkan dengan napas teratur Chanyeol. Pemuda itu kini tengah menatapnya dalam.

Helaan napas kecil, Chanyeol yang melakukannya.

"Maaf, aku dalam sebuah hubungan."

.

* * *

To be continue

* * *

.

**a/n**:

Hello guysss! Sukro kembali dengan words yang lebih panjang dengan waktu yang lebih ngaret pula ;-; huhuhu maaf ya.. sukro kan udah kelas 3, jadi lebih sibuk sama ujian dan pelajaran tambahan, sama kursus diluar jam sekolah juga.. (_curcol_)

Maaf banget! Mungkin ini jadi update-an terakhir sukro sebelum hiatus.. iya sukro memutuskan hiatus setelah ngeliat nilai uts sukro yang amburegul TAT Kalau ditanya sampe kapan, sukro ngga tau, gomenasaaai! T^T

Big thanks to ma beloved readers who left so many reviews! Maaf banget sukro ngga sempet ngebalesin ;3; keep shout out your thought guys:* ILY~

Oh iya, bagi kalian yang main LINE Stage, atau sekedar mau ngobrol sama sukro atau ngapain kek, add Line sukro dong T3T)~ sukro pengen banget nambah temen buat menemani sukro dari malam minggu yang kejam untuk jomblo /apa /iya sukro jomblonya ketauan banget. Here's the ID: **xohundred**

Yang kangen boleh tuh bombardir sukro disitu(?) hehehe~ byebye!

**PM/Review/Fav/Follow?** *V*)9


End file.
